Before Earth edited
by mittengal
Summary: Events leading up to Atlantis coming to Earth


I started to rewrite After California, which I plan to do next, but it turned into a prequel.

Then I decided it needed more editing-thanks to the guest who suggested "and" rather than "&"!

Character study, family background, romance, intrigue, humor 26 chapters

Chapter 1

Ronon Dex had been a Weapons Specialist in the Satedan Army, commander of a special forces squadron before the final destruction of Sateda by the Wraith. The Satedans fought bravely but were overwhelmed by the superior Wraith weaponry, both from orbit and on the ground. Ronon's men were killed one by one, and knowing the battle was lost, he ran to the hospital where Melena, his betrothed, worked. She did not realize how bad things were, and thought the war would be over, and she would be needed to care for injured survivors. Ronon tried to convince her that their only chance to survive was to make it to the Gate, but there was no time. He thought of carrying her away forcibly, but a bomb exploded outside the window where Melena stood, and she was instantly incinerated.

Ronon was stunned and captured before he could get to the Gate, and awoke on a Wraith ship, in a food storage cocoon. A Wraith began feeding on him, but stopped abruptly. "This human has an exceptionally strong life force and would make a challenging Runner," thought the Wraith. Ronon was restrained face down on a table. A Wraith made an incision in his upper back, inserted a tracking device, and stitched it up. No anesthesia was used. A group of Wraith gathered around to enjoy the human's suffering. Ronon groaned but refused to let himself scream, which would have given the Wraith even more pleasure.

He was then dropped on an unknown planet with only the clothes on his back and his boots. No weapons, food, or even a coat. Ronon had been taught to hunt, track, and survive in the outdoors from childhood by his grandfather, plus his military training. He went into survival mode, locking away his pain and grief for all that was lost. He found water where ever available, hunted and foraged for food, made a fire and cooked when he could, but often had to eat it raw or even eat bugs and worms to survive. Sometimes he built shelters or slept in caves, but often had to sleep on the bare ground. He used animal skins for warmth, and made crude weapons and tools from bones. The Wraith hunted him and he hunted them. He made traps-including pit traps with sharpened sticks, and ankle snares. He killed them,and took their weapons and clothing. Occasionally he came to a deserted village, culled by the Wraith, and found supplies he could use.

Once he was attacked by a wild animal which looked like a giant lizard. It had long sharp teeth with huge fangs, which dripped poison. Ronon killed the beast but got a deep bite wound on his calf. He cleaned and dressed the wound, but soon realized he was poisoned. He ran a high fever, hallucinating being back on Sateda, surrounded by Wraith, and saw Melena, his parents, grandparents, siblings, and many friends-all dead. When his fever subsided, he was not sure if he had hallucinated it all, or had been dead.

Unknown to Ronon, he had sheltered in a cave with a mineral in the rock which confused the tracking device readings. That was why the Wraith hadn't found him yet, but they would have eventually. There was a trickle of clean water running in the back of the cave, and he had a supply of dried food. He stayed there until he felt strong enough to travel, and left because a rainy season began to flood the cave. He found the carcass of the beast and removed the fangs, eventually wearing them on a leather thong, along with a finger bone from the first Wraith he killed. But he was still weak and collapsed in the woods, before he could get to the Gate. Some people found him and took him to their village where he spent the night. For the first time in almost a year he had a bath, ate a real meal, and slept in a bed. He left early in the morning, hoping the Wraith had not tracked him there. But unfortunately they did, and all the villagers were culled, except for a few who got away. They blamed Ronon and vowed revenge. After that he avoided people and felt great guilt-for the villagers, and for not saving Melena and his squadron. His mind said he wasn't at fault but his feelings said he was. He dealt with it by keeping it inside and concentrating on survival. He was a Runner for seven years and lost track of time.

When he was rescued by Sheppard's team and came to Atlantis, it was difficult to adjust to being safe and especially being around people. He was jumpy and had to restrain himself form lashing out defensively if someone came up behind him. Never a talkative person, he rarely spoke. It was hard to get words out after not speaking for so long. During his years on the run, he never thought of women, except for memories of Melena. On Atlantis, if he noticed an attractive woman, he saw Melena's face, feeling guilty and unfaithful. He never thought he would have feelings for another woman. Most people found him stand offish or even frightening. He stayed close to his team. Sheppard became like a brother and Teyla like a sister, especially since she was a fellow "alien." She helped him adjust to the new culture, as she had done. He and Rodney tolerated one another, but eventually became friends despite their differences. Ronon slowly healed his invisible wounds enough to become more social, tho still far from outgoing.

Chapter 2

Dr. Jennifer Keller MD had been on Atlantis several months before the big Quarantine. Ronon had never really noticed her, even tho she had stitched up his sparring injuries several times. He was beginning to move on from the past and his interest in women was reawakening. But still not ready for a new relationship. When they were trapped together in the infirmary, he noticed Jennifer resembled Melena in a very general way. Both medium height, with blonde hair, and brown eyes, and both in the medical profession. They almost kissed, but the doors opened too soon. As Ronon would come to realize, she was very different from Melena. Jennifer only saw the surface of people, and tho intrigued by the "exotic alien," and more physically attracted then she would ever admit, she looked at Ronon with condescension, and considered him just an ignorant brute. She was already interested in Rodney McKay, and enjoyed having two men compete for her attention. She shot Ronon down for Rodney, which was a blow to his growing confidence, and he blamed himself for screwing up.

But he had begun to realize he no longer saw Melena's face clearly. This unnerved him, and Jennifer had been a last desperate way of trying to hold on to the past. He came to understand this and lost all interest in Jennifer. But he was unsure of himself with Earth women, because of not understanding their customs and ways of thinking. He didn't like talking about personal things and Sheppard was the same way. McKay was clueless about women. Ronon did not feel comfortable discussing the subject with the Marines he trained, and sometimes drank with, but he listened to their comments, which often confused him more. Teyla had a lot of homespun wisdom, and he trusted her, but she was also unfamiliar with Earth social customs. So when he noticed an attractive new Gate tech, he had mixed emotions, one of them fear. The thought of fighting a Wraith was less frightening than the thought of asking her for a date.

He might screw up like he did with Keller, or so Ronon felt. He had insisted on carrying Keller's bags and being protective, which she found amusing. He heard Marines talking about independent Earth women not wanting men to protect them, but others spoke of women-usually an "ex," who demanded support. Some said women were all looking for a husband, and others said they only wanted "hook ups" with many men. So confusing!

Chapter 3

Technical Sergeant Amelia Banks was an attractive brunette, with brown eyes and light olive skin, a shapely 5'7." Her father had been an Army Captain who was KIA in Desert Storm when Amelia was 10. Her younger brother Jimmy had been a Marine who served two tours in Afghanistan. He was home on leave, and murdered when he accidentally walked into a convenience store robbery. A junkie had beaten and shot the clerk, and was leaving with the money. He shot the young Marine in the face and fled. Jimmy died from head trauma on the way to the hospital. The clerk survived but was left disabled. The junkie was later caught.

Amelia came home on emergency leave for the closed casket funeral. The junkie was charged with first degree murder, but an advocacy group took up his case and charges were reduced. He got a suspended sentence and treatment. He was soon back on the street looking for drugs.

Amelia was distraught and her only thought was killing the POS who had taken her only family. She had practically raised her little brother. Their mother had not wanted kids and neglected them when their father was deployed. She was either out in a bar or watching TV. Amelia was expected to keep house and baby sit. The kids were often hungry. But life was good when dad was home. Then their mother kept house and cooked meals. Dad played with the kids and took them places including camping, teaching them to hunt, fish, and shoot. He also taught them basic self defense. When he was KIA, their mother soon had a boyfriend who didn't want "a damn broad with kids."

She left with the man and was never seen again. The kids went into foster care and were moved frequently. Some homes were good, some not. At one place, Amelia, at 13, had to use her self defense skills to keep the foster father out of her bed, and had to keep Jimmy close for his safety. They both decided to join the military when old enough. Amelia chose the Air Force and became an electronics technician. Jimmy joined the Marines.

After the funeral, Amelia went to her CO, saying she wanted to leave the Air Force. He talked her into waiting and taking some leave time. Her childhood and military training had taught her to hide her emotions, and put up a brave front, but the CO suspected she was more distraught then she appeared. He feared she would do something foolish to ruin her life.

But thinking it over, she decided it would be stupid to throw her life away. A few days before her leave was up, her CO called her to come to his office. An opening for a tech at a top secret base could be hers if she wanted. An old school friend, now a high ranking Army officer, owed him a favor. This officer had also served with Amelia's father and had deep respect for him. He could get Amelia's papers to the top of the pile. It would not be charity-her CO felt she would be the best for the job. He couldn't say much until she had her security clearances, and then she would have to be interviewed by what he referred to as some "high muckety mucks," who would explain a lot more. But she would not be able to leave the base often, maybe never. Amelia said that was OK, she had no ties. She said jokingly, "I don't care if it's on Mars, I'm tired of Earth!" A few days later, she got a call that a car would pick her up for the interview. A black car with dark windows drove up at the exact appointed time. Amelia was waiting at the curb in dress uniform. She was driven to a government building, and was escorted to a conference room where a group of serious looking men and women looked her over. Some were military "brass," and some were civilians in business suits. She was put under oath and told not about Mars, but about a secret base called Atlantis.

Chapter 4

John Sheppard and Ronon Dex were waiting in the Gate room for some new arrivals-four Marines, two scientists, and a Gate technician. Teyla had gone to New Athos to get her little son Torren, who had been visiting with his father.

"So tell me again why I need to be here?" Ronon asked. He was restless and hated waiting around.

"So they can see my great first team!" said John, flippantly.

"So where is our great scientist?" said Ronon, sarcastically.

"Rodney better be here or I'll kick his ass!" replied John.

Right then a commotion was heard-two men arguing loudly. "I told you how to do it but what did you do? Just the opposite and it's wrong!" said a petulant sounding voice.

"No it is not wrong!" said a heavily accented voice.

"You are so stubborn!" came the first voice.

Some angry words in a foreign language from the second voice.

"Okay guys settle down!" said Sheppard. "Our new people are here any time now!"

"Well if he would just realize I am the smartest one-"

He was cut off by John shouting, "Shut the hell up McKay! I don't want to hear it!"

"Me either," said Ronon. "Okay if I hit him now?"

"Let's everyone try to be calm and make a good impression!" said John.

McKay was medium height, with blue eyes, short brown hair, and a receding hairline. He had a soft look,but was not overweight. This amazed everyone because he ate constantly, and avoided physical exertion whenever possible.

Radek Zelenka was short and small built, with thin brown hair which was usually sticking up in wisps. He muttered to himself a lot in his native Czech language. Tension between he and McKay was not unusual.

Just then Chuck the Gate tech announced activation, and everyone moved back as it billowed out, then settled into the blue puddle. The first thru the Gate were four very young, green looking Marines, and a very scared looking man. A Marine held each of the man's arms, and the other two pushed him from behind. He was protesting being manhandled, and reminded John and Ronon of Rodney's complaining. Then came a woman in Air Force uniform, and a short stocky man with bushy dark hair and heavy black framed glasses. The men's eyes all stopped at the woman-she had a strikingly pretty face even with her dark hair pulled back severely in a bun. The shorter man was wearing a rumpled light brown corduroy suit, with a paisley print shirt and a striped tie. The other man was tall and skinny, with pale skin and short cropped brown hair. He wore a plaid suit, with a polka dot bow tie and a Batman T shirt. He was still complaining about the Marines' treatment, when the shorter man told him, "That was the only way to get you thru the Gate! So shut up!"

John walked to the group, saying, "I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard." All five military people were standing at attention. "At ease," said Sheppard. "You must be Sergeant Banks," he said with a smile. He was a little over 6 ' tall, slim but wiry, with brown hair that was always somewhat tousled, and striking eyes which were sometimes blue, sometimes gray or hazel.

"Yes sir," Banks replied.

"We're not so formal here, you can call me John."

In the background Rodney muttered, "There goes Kirk again!"

"Follow me," Sheppard continued to the group."We can introduce ourselves in Mr. Woolsey's office."

The two scientists, still bickering in whispers, had gone on ahead. Col. Sheppard walked next to Sergeant Banks, then the two new scientists, with the Marines & Ronon bringing up the rear. Ronon was annoyed that the two kept blocking his view of Banks. The tall one looked like he was about to pass out from nervousness, especially when Ronon told them to "get a move on."

Woolsey was waiting at his desk. He was short and bald, with glasses, looking stiff and proper in his immaculate uniform.

"I'm Richard Woolsey and I'm in charge of this base. Col. Sheppard is second in command, but highest ranking military officer. He is leader of SGA 1, our first reconnaissance team. This is Ronon Dex, team Weapons Specialist." The two new scientists stared at Ronon in awe, tinged with some fear. Both thought, "I would not get in his way!" He was 6'4" at least, dark, muscular, with a fierce expression. Later they would decide he reminded them of Conan the Barbarian.

"Our other team member, Teyle Emmagan, is off world at this time. You will meet her later. These are our science department leaders, Drs. Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka. Dr. McKay is SGA 1's team scientist."

McKay, looking irate, said, "I am the head of the scientific team here on Atlantis!" The "I" was emphasized.

The taller new scientist blurted out, with a silly grin, "You're the Chief Science Officer!" before the shorter scientist said, "Shhh!"

"Sorry, this isn't the Enterprise," said Sheppard.

Woolsey coughed, covering his mouth, then said, "Let's move along with introductions. New people, please stand. This is Technical Sergeant Amelia Banks, our new Gate tech."

Chuck had entered the office and was introduced as the head Gate tech.

The officer in charge of the new Marines entered then, the four Marines were introduced, and led to their orientation.

"Our two new members of the physics department are Dr. John Leonard," pointing to the short man,"and Dr. Sheldon," said Woolsey, pointing to the tall man, who giggled. John and Ronon looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "Rodney and Radek, please show them to the lab where they will be working, and to their quarters."

"I'm too busy to be the welcoming committee!" McKay said angrily, and stomped out.

"Come with me," said Radek " I will be glad to show you around and help you get settled in. Your quarters are next door to each other. We thought that would make it easier for you."

Dr. Leonard said, "Thank you everyone."

Dr. Sheldon giggled again.

John turned to Amelia and said,"I'll be glad to show you around."

But Woolsey said, "No, Chuck can do that. I need to talk to you and Ronon about the last mission reports."

John looked disappointed, Ronon smirked.

Chapter 5

"Welcome aboard!" said Chuck as he extended his hand to Amelia. They shook hands and went to the console where she would be working. Then he showed her to her quarters. On the way, he pointed out a transport, and explained there was a map which also showed the present location.

"Like in a mall!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly," he replied. They continued down a long hall, making several turns.

Her belongings had already been delivered.

"You'll be working with me for a few days. Call me if you need help with anything. Don't forget to wear your com," said Chuck.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I just hope I don't get lost," she said.

"Just don't go wandering to the lower levels that are marked restricted," he warned.

"Don't worry, I won't," she replied.

"I'll leave you to unpack," he said, and left.

Amelia liked him, he seemed like a good guy to work with. He had indicated where the mess hall was. She hoped she would remember, but if she didn't she would call Chuck. There wasn't a lot to unpack. Two bags had been provided, one large, one small. Traveling light was required. The small room consisted of a twin size bed, night stand, table and chair, upholstered chair, and a small closet with a few built in shelves. A tiny kitchenette with a sink, RV style fridge, and microwave. She put her coffee maker, grinder, and bag of whole bean coffee on the counter. Mess hall coffee was not that good, and she did love her favorite dark roast coffee. A bathroom with shower stall, sink, medicine cabinet, and toilet. Amelia had wondered what kind of toilets they had-it was just like on Earth. There was a port hole style window which did not open, which made sense-Atlantis could fly into space or dive like a submarine. Not good to have forgotten open windows. Her clothes and toiletries were soon put away, pictures of her father and brother were put out. She surveyed her quarters thinking, "This is my new start." Looking at the small bed, she thought, "Good thing I'm not looking for a man, no room in that bed!" She changed out of her uniform into jeans and T shirt, and brushed out her thick shoulder length hair, replacing the bun with a braid.

Feeling hungry, she ventured out to find the mess hall. She headed for the transport, but took a wrong turn. Usually she had a good sense of direction, but the halls of Atlantis were confusing. She hadn't made enough mental notes on the way, as she and Chuck had been talking. Realizing she had gone the wrong way, she turned around but was confused which way to turn to retrace and start over. She thought, "Shit! I'm lost! Great way to start!" She turned right, then left, and had no idea where she was. Remembering her com, she decided to call Chuck, but she had left it in her quarters. " Shit again!" this time out loud. Then she saw a narrow hallway leading to the door of a small balcony. She thought,"I'll go out there, relax, and maybe I'll remember the right directions."

She went thru the door, expecting to be alone, but someone was there."Great impression to make on a new coworker-look at me, I'm lost!" she thought. A man was leaning on the wall, looking out on the city, deep in thought. Before she could leave, he turned, and she recognized the tall dark man she had met on arrival. Ronon Dex was his name. She couldn't help but notice his smoldering hazel eyes, as he looked at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said.

He continued to look at her with an unreadable expression, finally saying, "How did you find this balcony? No one ever comes here but me." His voice was deep, with a rough edge.

"I don't mean to intrude," she said.

"It's not my balcony, it's public. You have the right to come here," he replied.

Amelia decided the truth was the only way to go, so she said, "I'm embarrassed to say I'm lost. If you can direct me to the mess hall or the transport, I'll stop bothering you."

"No bother. I'll take you there," he said.

"You don't need to," she replied. "Just give me directions and I'll find my way there."

"No you won't," he said. "This place is confusing and there are places that have not been explored. You're not the first person to get lost, and won't be the last. Come on."

She followed him out the door, walking fast to keep up with his long strides. She finally said, "Could you please slow down just a little?"

"Sorry," he said, slowing down.

The mess hall was nearly deserted, being between lunch and dinner. "Thank you so much" she said, turning to enter the food line.

He followed her saying, " I had a long training class today and missed lunch."

"So did I. I had to unpack," she replied.

There were sandwiches and salads. She helped herself to one of each. Ronon took two of each and several bags of chips. She got a mug of coffee, and he got a bottle of water. A food worker came out of the kitchen, asking, "Hey Ronon, there's some tater tots left over. Want them?"

"Sure," he replied.

The man put a large plate on Ronon's tray. "Hate to waste food," he said, and went back into the kitchen.

"Tater tots!" Amelia said.

"Want some?" Ronon asked.

"Oh, I wasn't asking for any," she replied.

"Well, I'm offering, take it or leave it!" he said, gruffly.

"I'll take some, they're a favorite," she said, a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, mind if I sit with you?" he asked hesitantly. "Or I can just scrape some tots on your plate."

"You're welcome to sit with me," she replied, surprised at his sudden shyness.

"That table OK?" he pointed to a table by a window.

"Yes," she replied.

He led the way to the table and sat down across from her. As he put some tater tots on her plate, he said, "Say when."

She replied, "when."

"Sure?" he said.

"Ye, that's plenty," she said, as she squeezed ketchup on the side of her plate.

He began to eat with what could be called "gusto," shoveling the food in with both utensils and fingers. But he kept his mouth closed to chew, so Amelia didn't mind.

"His enthusiasm is actually kind of cute," she thought.

He had light brown skin and black hair, done in long dredlocks that hung to the middle of his back, tied back by a black leather band. Several locks had rings on them, one a skull. He wore a goatee, wide and full rather than the thin ones that some men wore. Amelia wondered about the hair and beard. He had an accent but did not sound or look Jamaican, tho others wore the hairstyle too. But he was military and it was not an accepted hair style, plus clean shaven was required. His clothes were like none she had ever seen. Brown leather pants, with laces rather than zipper. She could not help but notice how well they fit-not too tight, but far from the popular "droopy drawers." His shirt was also leather, supple looking like the pants, and sleeveless, showing muscular arms and shoulders, and some chest hair. He wore a leather thong around his neck, which held two large sharp looking fangs. He wore heavy leather bracers which went from wrist to mid fore arm. Only his boots looked military issue. They ate in silence, and soon both plates were clean.

They sat for a short time, and Ronon said, " I better show you the way to your quarters so you don't get lost again."

She replied, "I was planning to relax here for a while and finish my coffee, but if you need to be somewhere I'll leave now." She had no desire to be lost again.

"No, I'm done til evening. When you finish I can show you around and give you some pointers, so you won't get lost."

"That would be great!" she said. Another silence, and Amelia said, "You mentioned a training class-what kind of class do you teach?"

"I train the new Marines in fighting techniques. I have classes for the scientists too." He grimaced.

"That must be interesting" she said, thinking of the two scientists she had arrived with.

"Some of them are impossible! I try to be patient-I know they're not military, but they drive me crazy sometimes. They need to learn how to fight in case of emergency, but some just don't try. It could save their lives!" Ronon realized he had been talking more than he had in a very long time. "Sorry to go on so long," he said.

"Oh no," Amelia said. "I find it interesting! I've been kick boxing for five years now. I tried some other Martial Arts but like kick boxing the best. My father taught me self defense as a child."

Ronon's eyes met hers and she saw admiration. He quickly looked away. "Those four Marines that came in your group look green, but I see potential. But those two scientists! I don't look forward to training them, especially the tall one."

"I see what you mean," she said.

"What was the deal with the Marines pushing him thru the Gate?" Ronon asked.

"He was scared to come thru and was holding us up. It was either drag him or leave him, so they decided to drag! The other scientist was trying to get him to move," Amelia replied.

"How did he ever get picked to come here?" Ronon asked.

"They worked together at Cal Tech and are supposed to be top in their fields. Both physicists, but different kinds, don't ask me the difference. They are quite the hot shots in physics, and are close friends. Dr. Sheldon, the tall one, is really strange. Lots of weird little quirks, plus thinks he is the smartest person ever!" she replied.

"Reminds me of McKay," said Ronon.

"He idolizes Dr. McKay, and can't wait to meet him. Should be interesting when the two work together. The other guy, Dr. Leonard, is more normal. He goes by Johnny, but Dr. Sheldon insists on being addressed as that and won't tell his first name!" she said.

"That is strange! I didn't know McKay was famous!" said Ronon, and cracked a small smile, which quickly disappeared.

"He's quite well known in the physics community," she replied.

"Oh yeah-what is Cal Tech?" he asked.

"It's big school, with a lot of scientific research going on," Amelia answered, wondering how Ronon had never heard of it.

Amelia finished her coffee and they returned their trays."I'll show you the gym," Ronon said. He started off at a fast pace, but remembered and slowed down. When they arrived, he pointed out the weight room, the area where the Marines did calisthenics, and the side room where he taught fighting techniques. "There's a running track up above. Really just a catwalk but we use it for running."

"I need to get back to running and working out. I feel out of shape!" she exclaimed.

"You look OK." Ronon's eyes had swept her body when she said "out of shape", but then he looked away, embarrassed.

Amelia noticed, and quickly pointed to some wooden sticks in a rack on the wall. "What are those?"

"Bantu sticks," he replied.

"I've heard of them, but never saw any. Do you teach that style?" she asked

"Sometimes. Teyla does most of the instruction. Her people are masters at it," he answered.

"Where is she from?" Amelia asked, assuming Teyla was Asian.

"She is Athosian. But their home world was destroyed by the Wraith, so they have resettled on the mainland of this planet," he answered.

Noting her confused expression, he said, "She's one of Atlantis' non Earthers-what you probably call aliens!" His eyes held a glint of humor. She remembered being told there were two "aliens" on Atlantis.

"Would the other alien be you?" Amelia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Were you expecting a little gray man?" he asked.

She laughed and said, "Oh, I met Hermiod! Once I got used to the way he looks, he was interesting. Not much for conversation tho. He said he hoped I would not be a pest like most of the new humans!" she replied, with a smile. "Are you Athosian too?"

Ronon's expression instantly changed to sadness, quickly replaced by a stoic mask. "No, I'm Satedan. My home world was destroyed by the Wraith years ago."

"I'm so sorry," she said, wishing she hadn't asked.

"That's life. No way to change it. Come on, I'll show you back to your quarters." He abruptly turned and began walking fast, then slowed and muttered, "Sorry."

They walked in silence to the transport. Inside he showed her the map, which she studied more closely than before. Then he led her down the halls. "Remember, right from the transport, then left, then two rights, and remember your com."

"Thank you so much for your help!" she said.

He nodded and said, "No problem," then abruptly turned and walked away.

Chapter 6

The next day Sheppard's team went on a mission which ended up lasting over two weeks. Amelia was soon running her console with no help from Chuck. She was assigned graveyard shift for a month, as were all the new techs. She fell into a routine of sleeping til afternoon, going to the gym, the practice range, and reading.

When Sheppard's team returned, Amelia was at her console. They looked tired and dirty, and McKay was complaining -something about not expecting a camping trip, his feet hurt, he was hungry, on and on, til Ronon told him to shut up. Ronon glanced quickly up in her direction, but just as quickly looked away. When her shift was over, she headed for her quarters. Passing the infirmary, she heard McKay complaining he was sure he had picked up a virus. She knew that a medical checkup was required for anyone returning from off world. Col. Sheppard was leaving, and said, "Sergeant Banks, you need to qualify for firearms. I know you can shoot, but Woolsey loves his paperwork!"

"Let me know when," she replied.

"How about we meet at the range at 1600? That will give us all some time to rest," he said.

"See you then," she replied.

Amelia arrived at the range at exactly 1600, rested and ready to shoot. She had been practicing and felt confident in marksmanship, as well as back in shape. She had been running, lifting, and also kickboxing with a couple of the Marines. Col. Sheppard was waiting, along with the two scientists she had traveled with. She had seen Dr. Leonard around, and sat with him in the mess hall a few times. Back on the Daedalus, he had told her his girlfriend had broken up with him, and that was the main reason he decided to come to Atlantis. Johnny, as he asked her to call him, had seemed to be developing a crush on her, which she gently as possible discouraged.

Dr. Sheldon was never seen. He had his own food delivered from Earth, eating in his quarters. No special diet, just wanted certain food and was a germaphobe, convinced he would catch some alien disease in the mess hall. He got along well with McKay-their only arguments were about Batman. One time Amelia asked Johnny about Dr. Sheldon's first name.

"I really shouldn't say," he replied.

"OK," she said.

But he really wanted to tell her, so he said, "Well, I guess I can tell you."

"Whatever," she answered.

"His first name was Cooper, but when he was a kid, another boy started calling him Pooper, and it caught on. So when he got his first PhD, he dropped Cooper, and legally changed his first name to Doctor."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard!" said Amelia, who had been expecting something more dramatic.

"Ready to shoot? " asked Col. Sheppard.

"Sure am," she replied. First she fired her 9mm, then the P90.

"Excellent groupings," Sheppard exclaimed. "You qualify."

"Good shooting," said a deep voice behind her. She turned to see Ronon watching her.

"Thanks," she said. "I've been practicing."

"What are you doing here Ronon?" said Sheppard, sarcastically. "I thought you never needed to practice!"

"Up yours!" Ronon replied.

Amelia was reminded of her brother and his best friend, who was KIA in Afghanistan.

Ronon went to the next line, firing the P90, then the 9mm, perfect groupings. Then he unholstered a large weapon

Amelia had never seen before. He fired it and blew away most of the target.

"What kind of firearm is that?" she asked.

"An energy pistol," he replied.

"I've never seen one like it!" she exclaimed.

"No one else has either," he answered.

"Don't close your eyes when you shoot!" Sheppard was saying to Dr. Sheldon, who was shaking like a leaf. He wore the required goggles and ear protection, plus a heavy coat, hat, gloves, and muffler, wrapped around his neck, and covering his mouth and nose. It was not cold in the firing range. "Do you really think all those clothes will keep you from getting shot?" Sheppard asked. "Maybe we can do this another time." The terrified scientist turned and ran, nearly knocking down Dr. Leonard in his haste.

"Want a marksmanship student?" Sheppard asked Ronon.

"No time!" Ronon replied.

"That's what I thought you'd say!" said Sheppard.

"I'm ready," said Dr. Leonard. He picked up the 9mm and emptied the magazine, hitting the target once.

"That's an improvement," said Sheppard. "Now try the P90." He fired but the shots were high and wild. He set the gun down with shaking hands.

"You need to improve some before I can qualify you, but you've made progress," he said.

"Thanks sir!" said the scientist, and hurriedly left.

"I don't envy their instructor," Amelia said.

"Major Lorne has been working with them, but now I get the job," replied Sheppard.

"Have fun!" said Ronon with a smirk. Sheppard flipped him off, then said, "Sorry" to Amelia.

"No worries, I've been in the military a long time!" she said with a smile.

"I'm heading for the mess hall," said Ronon.

"Me too. Hope there's something good," Sheppard said.

"Anything will be an improvement over MRE's," Ronon said.

"Join us?" said Sheppard, looking at Amelia.

"Yes, I'm ready for dinner," she said.

"You've met Ronon?" he asked.

"Yes, we've met," she replied.

"Oh yeah?" Sheppard said, surprised. He looked at Ronon with a questioning look. Ronon smirked and Sheppard turned his gaze to Amelia. "I, uh, guess you met in Woolsey's office."

"Yup," said Ronon.

As they walked toward the mess hall, Sheppard still looked curious, and Ronon looked amused.

They got their food and sat down, Ronon across from Amelia, John beside her. Two women walked by, looked at them, and began whispering. "The gossip sisters," said John. Ronon snorted with disgust.

"Is that what people call them?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," John replied. "They love to spread tales and have been warned about it. I mean, everyone gossips, but they are malicious. Causes trouble and bad for morale."

"I went to girls' poker night a few times, but I quit because those two kept trying to get personal information out of me. Made me mad!" Amelia said.

"Sorry that happened," said John.

"Prying sucks!" said Ronon angrily.

"I like playing poker too!" Amelia said.

"A group of us have an informal game, no set time. I'll let you know when we have a game," said John.

"Do you play poker?" she asked Ronon, who looked uncomfortable.

"Never learned," he said shortly.

"On the Daedalus, I played poker with the Marines, and learned the game the two scientists play, Dungeons & Dragons," said Amelia.

John laughed and said, "Nerd games!"

"It was fun, after I got the hang of it, tho I would rather play poker. There wasn't much else to do there, for three weeks, besides read. Sometimes those two guys would play all day, even into the night. They call it gaming. I couldn't sit still all those hours but they are so into it, they lose track of time!"

Just then an attractive woman holding a toddler came to the table. She was several inches shorter than Amelia, small compact build, medium brown skin, dark brown eyes, and long reddish brown hair.

"Teyla!" said John. "Glad you're back."

She sat down next to Ronon and the baby grabbed a handful of his hair. "No, no," she said, untangling the little hand.

"That's OK," said Ronon with a smile.

"He needs to learn how to behave around people," she replied.

She looked at Amelia, and John said, "Teyla Emmagan, this is Sergeant Amelia Banks, our new Gate tech."

They shook hands, and Teyla said, with a warm smile, "I am so happy to meet you!"

"Likewise!" Amelia replied.

"This is my son Torren," Teyla said proudly.

"What a beautiful baby!" said Amelia. Torren began to grab for Ronon's hair again, then squirmed to get down. When not allowed either, he began to cry.

"I need to feed him and put him to bed, he is hungry and tired," Teyla said. "John, I need to talk to you-will you stop by a little later?"

"Will do."

Chapter 7

Jennifer Keller had been a bit of a child prodigy. Not as extreme as Rodney McKay, but she had skipped some grades in school and was younger than the other kids, so often she felt she did not fit in. Her middle class parents pushed her education, and she devoted herself to her studies. Her big interest was science, especially related to medicine. She did care about helping people, but the scientific aspect of medicine fascinated her the most.

Her older brother was very different. He didn't like school, loved cars, and became a mechanic, eventually owning his own auto repair business. He felt Jennifer was the favorite, and he was right. He had little to do with the family after high school. When their mother died, he went to the funeral, spoke briefly to Jennifer and their father, then went back to his own family. Neither had heard from him since.

When Jennifer got to college, she found her niche in academia. After medical school, internship, and residency, she was unsure what she wanted to do with her career. She was working in a large hospital, but knew she wanted something different. None of her relationships had lasted. She usually got bored with boyfriends, and dumped them. She heard about a position on a military base, and was intrigued because it was secret. She had a low opinion of the military-considered them ignorant, violent, and unnecessary. Her parents had the same ideas. But she applied, and her outstanding grades and work record got her accepted.

The trip on the Daedalus had been uncomfortable for Jennifer. She missed her father, plus she was traveling with two Marines and three Airmen. One of each was female, but they irritated her more than the men did. Plus the crew. She tried to hide it, but her attitude showed, and she spent most of the trip alone. She arrived on Atlantis unsure of herself and her new position as head of the medical department. But she settled in and found her place among the medical staff and scientists. She grew accustomed to the military people but never totally lost her condescending attitude. Her time was divided between work in the infirmary and medical research. Eventually she went on occasional off world medical missions, which she was uncomfortable with. She did not like the requirement to qualify for basic firearms and self defense. She understood the reasoning why, but felt it was demeaning.

She was attracted to Dr. Rodney McKay and tho he returned her interest, he was often preoccupied with his work. Also with his many complaints and ailments. Jennifer found this trait endearing. They thought alike on most things, including their disapproval of weapons and fighting, and general opinion of military people. But both grudgingly admitted that Atlantis could not exist without them, both for protection, and keeping the base running.

Meredith Rodney McKay had two PhD's before most people were even out of college. He hated his feminine first name, and went by his middle name, but sooner or later someone always found out, and gave him a hard time. While Jennifer's growing up years had been protected and even pampered, his had been unhappy. His parents, while not rich, were financially comfortable and the family lacked for nothing material. But their home lacked any warmth. His parents only stayed together for the children, and to avoid dividing assets. They did not openly fight, but were cold and sarcastic to each other. Rodney and his sister Jeannie mirrored the parents, and were never close. When the parents died, both felt nothing-you can't lose what you never had. Rodney broke contact with Jeannie, because after obtaining her PhD in physics, she chose to marry, have a child, and teach. He felt she was wasting her life by not devoting it to science. Jeannie was less extreme in her attitudes than her brother, and was saddened by his rejection.

Rodney and Jennifer felt comfortable around each other. Tho never going on real dates, they often ate together, and when working together, had many discussions on scientific topics. Rodney always got the point across that he was the smarter one, but he was this way with everyone. Jennifer overlooked it, and was in awe of his brilliant mind (of which he reminded her quite often) She also overlooked his habit of talking with his mouth full, and talking too much in general. He would get on a scientific topic, or personal complaint, rattle on til someone told him to shut up, which happened often. This irritated Jennifer, who felt everyone should be glad to listen to him. But that was not the opinion of the rest of Atlantis, including the other scientists. But no one really hated Rodney (tho some disliked him strongly) Those closest to him understood that in spite of his personality, he was not a bad person, and he did know his science!

Chapter 8

John rang the door chimes of Teyla's quarters. She answered quickly, saying "Shhh! I just got Torren to sleep." So they spoke quietly. The baby slept peacefully in his fur lined cradle.

"So how are things on New Athos?" John asked.

"Very well," Teyla replied. "Everyone is healthy, the crops are growing well, and we are starting to build our first houses. We are enjoying the indoor toilets and showers. "Since moving to the mainland, they had been living in large tents, and cooking outside. John and Ronon had sometimes helped them with clearing land and construction. Then she looked down, folded her hands, and cleared her throat. "Kanaan and I have separated."

John looked surprised, and said "I'm sorry."

"It is very agreeable. We have worked out the schedule of Torren's care. There are no hard feelings." she said.

She and Kanaan had grown up together, and while it was not an arranged marriage (they were not actually married, which was common among the Athosians) everyone had expected they would be together. There had always been feelings between Teyla and John, but they chose not to take it further. It could disrupt the team, plus John was Teyla's superior officer, even tho she was not officially Earth military.

John's marriage had been unhappy, as were his growing up years. He was from a wealthy family, and he and his brother had been expected to attend a certain Ivy League school, then join the family business. John's brother Dave had done just that, but John had wanted to be a pilot since childhood. He attended a different school, then joined the Air Force. His father and brother disowned him. He and his ex wife had cared for one another, but she could not deal with so much separation, and the secrecy surrounding his work. After their divorce, John always seemed to pick the wrong women.

Teyla divided her time between Sheppard's team and her place as one of her people's leaders on New Athos. Torren's birth complicated things even more. He was an "accident" but a much loved and welcomed one. The gossip sisters had spread the lie about John or Ronon being Torren's father, Teyla not knowing which one it was. Both men were innocent. The women were told to stop making trouble if they wanted to keep their jobs. One was a nurse, the other a scientific technician.

They sat in silence for a while, each with their own thoughts. Then John said, " I better go, lots of paper work to catch up on."

They touched foreheads in the Athosian manner, and he left.

Chapter 9

Rodney and Jennifer had been living together for several months. Rodney was very happy, and people noticed a big improvement in his personality. Jennifer had seemed happy too, and everyone thought they were a good match. But slowly things began to change. She became distant, moody, and critical, refusing to discuss the problem. As things got worse, Rodney became more and more stressed. Some nights, he would wake up, and she would be gone. If he said anything she became angry and hurtful. All she would say is, "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." He worried she was seeing another man, and accused her once, but she berated him for being a jealous fool. He tried following her but got nowhere. He wondered who the man could be. She had not dated anyone else, but there had been the brief flirtation with Ronon. One night Rodney woke up, and heard the door closing. It was the "wee hours" of the morning.

He hurriedly dressed, and went to Ronon's quarters, standing outside the door, thinking, "What would I do if I caught them? Get the crap beat out of me is what!" Then he got an idea, went to his lab, and got a portable life signs detector. Returning to Ronon's door, he hesitated to turn it on, but finally did. It showed only one life sign inside. Rodney was relieved, but thought, "What now?"

Then he heard footsteps from inside the room, and he ran. He ducked into a small hallway, which led to a balcony. Ronon's door opened, and Rodney heard him walking in his direction. He ran onto the balcony, saw a large potted plant, and hid behind it. Ronon stopped opposite the hallway. Silence. Rodney knew Ronon could sense a presence. Col. Sheppard always paid attention when Ronon sensed something, and it had saved their lives. Rodney held his breath as Ronon walked thru the door, gun drawn. Rodney hoped it was set to stun, but he did not relish getting stunned.

"Who's here? Show your hands!" Ronon ordered. He began walking toward Rodney's hiding place.

"Don't shoot!" Rodney said.

"McKay?" Ronon answered, surprised. Rodney stepped out from behind the plant, hands in the air. The life signs detector, which he had hurriedly stuffed in his pocket, fell out on the floor.

"What the hell?" said Ronon. "Everyone has noticed you being weird lately, but I think you're cracking up! What are you doing out here, this time of the morning, with that?" he said, pointing to the small meter.

"Uh, I was, er, returning it to my lab," Rodney stammered, picking it up.

"Your lab is the other way," said Ronon.

Just then his com beeped and Sheppard's voice said "What's taking you so long? Lorne's team is waiting for us!"

"I'm on my way!" Ronon answered. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you!" he told Rodney, then ran for the Gate room.

Rodney went to his lab, knowing he would be unable to sleep. Might as well get some work done. He wondered again what had caused the change in Jennifer. He had been racking his brain to make some kind of connection, when a thought hit him.

When Todd the Wraith had first been imprisoned on Atlantis, there had been a conversation between them that Rodney had forgotten about. Jennifer felt that destroying the Wraith, by any means, was genocide and unacceptable. Sheppard disagreed, along with Ronon and everyone else, with the exception of Carson Beckett. As a medical doctor, Carson felt obligated to preserve all life, even Wraith. But at the same time, he could not condone allowing them to prey on humans. He was caught in the middle. Jennifer considered the Wraith sentient beings who had the right to live, even tho they fed on humans, had done so much damage in Pegasus for millennia, and were a potential danger to Earth. She often used the word "compassion."

Everyone else considered them "bug people," and since killing them off had been impossible, and the retro viruses to stop them feeding on humans had not worked, another way had to be found to destroy them. Alliances had been made, but the Wraith were not to be trusted.

Rodney had not wanted to alienate Jennifer, whose mind was "set in concrete" on this subject. But he agreed with the others. When he finally told her how he felt, she got angry. He remembered saying, "Might as well trust a rattlesnake not to bite you!" He had not considered it a problem, since they often debated philosophical or scientific subjects, sometimes agreeing to disagree. They had not spoken of it since, but that was when the change began. When he finally became too tired to work, he went back to his quarters. Jennifer was in bed, pretending sleep.

Jennifer had gone to Woolsey, stating her objection to Todd's imprisonment. He told her he trusted Col. Sheppard's decision on the matter. When she had spoken to Sheppard, he looked at her and said, "You can't be serious!"

"Of course I'm serious!" she replied. "It's inhumane, as are all prisons!"

"It's a Wraith! You want a Wraith wandering around? Even with a Marine guard, which is a waste of resources, it's dangerous!" He looked at her like she was crazy. "You know what happens when they feed on a person!"

She walked away angry, determined to find a way to talk with Todd.

Chapter 10

There was a Marine guard stationed in the prison area 24/7. The guard stood in front of the cell block door, making hourly patrols to check the cells. Jennifer found the code to get into the system to check the guard's schedule and instructions. The night shift changed at midnight, and the guard made his first patrol, walking the length of the cell block, even tho Todd was the only prisoner. Jennifer sneaked in the door when the guard was at the far end. She had been in the prison area to treat a patient at one time. She remembered there were some small alcoves. At the time she had wondered what the Ancients used them for. She used one to hide in until the guard was back outside the door.

Todd was surprised and suspicious the first visit, figuring she had been sent to get information from him. Silly humans! Their women could addle their men's brains with flirting and promises of sex. But Wraith were different. He knew the humans were curious about Wraith reproduction, and this amused him greatly. Human women also got addle brained over men they found attractive. Were humans attracted this way to Wraith? He would find out, and possibly put it to use. Wraith had mind control abilities. They did not read minds as a word for word "ticker tape," but sensed the general trends of thought. The easiest way to mind control was feeding and returning the life force taken, while injecting the Wraith enzyme. But a Wraith Worshiper could be created by probing the mind, finding weak points, and subtly influencing the person's thinking. Maybe he could convince Jennifer to allow him to feed but the effects would be noticed. So Todd decided the slower way was best. For this to work, a human must have the right type of mindset to begin with, and Jennifer did. He sensed a fascination with him, not exactly sexual, but intrigued. Also dissatisfaction with her current partner, and disapproval of the humans around her. She just needed to be handled right, and Todd had centuries of experience.

Jennifer began making visits to Todd several times a week, in the hours after midnight. She convinced Rodney, a big coffee drinker, that a nightly herbal tea would help his many ailments, both real and imagined. She added a light sleeping drug. This worked until Rodney began to develop a tolerance for the drug, would wake up, and discover her gone. She slowly increased the dose.

She and Todd talked of many things, including about Earth and her life, which Todd cared nothing about. He also told stories about Wraith life-not all true, but what she enjoyed hearing. All the while probing and subtly controlling her mind. He found it was easy to elicit sympathy for the Wraith, and to encourage feelings against her own kind. Todd patiently waited-surely the time would come when she would be of use. Todd had nothing but time!

Chapter 11

Ronon arrived at the Gate room to an impatient Sheppard. Major Lorne's team was stranded on a planet known for bad storms, their jumper broken down. Teyla and Radek were waiting also. It was not like Ronon to be late for a mission, especially a rescue. It was important to beat the oncoming storm. They got there as the black clouds were rolling in. Radek was able to replace the failed component, and they all left as the storm began.

Leaving the infirmary after their checkups, Ronon said "I need to talk to you in private."

"About being late and holding us up?" said a still irritated Sheppard.

"Well, yes, but not just that," he said.

They went in Sheppard's office and Ronon closed the door. "I noticed Radek went with us instead of Rodney," he began.

"I'm glad you told me, I hadn't noticed," John said, with heavy sarcasm.

"You're real funny, but there is something you should know. I debated whether to tell you. I don't like being a tattle tale, but something is wrong with Rodney."

"Everyone has noticed him being a worse pain in the ass lately," said John. "I had a talk with him and he told me there is trouble between him and Jennifer, but won't say what it is. His stress level is causing problems. That's why I let him sit this last mission out."

"I think there's more to it," said Ronon. "I caught him out on the balcony near my quarters, hiding behind a plant, with a life signs detector. That's why I was late. I almost shot him-on stun, I mean. He claimed he was returning it to his lab. That's when you called and I left."

"His lab is not even in that area!" John exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Ronon said, "He was sweating and shaking all over."

"I'm glad you told me-he needs to see a doctor. He could even be a security threat!" John sighed and shook his head."Sorry for giving you a bad time, buddy!"

"Buy me a beer and I won't kick your ass!" said Ronon.

"Soon as we get McKay to the infirmary," John said. "I could use one!"

Rodney could be heard berating Radek even before the two men reached the lab. Radek ran out the door, colliding with Ronon. It was like hitting a tree trunk, and the smaller man would have fallen if Ronon had not caught him by his collar.

"I refuse to work with that-a string of Czech words-crazy dumbass idiot!" Radek yelled.

"Calm down!" said Sheppard. "We're here to take him to the infirmary."

" I told him he needed to see a shrink, but he just yelled more. He won't go willingly!" Radek said, still very angry.

"Then we'll drag his ass!" said Sheppard.

"I'll enjoy doing that!" said Ronon. "Are you OK, Radek?"

"Yes, I'm OK," he replied. "I try not to lose my temper, but lately he has been insufferable."

"I've always hated the way he treats you, but I figured it was none of my business," said Ronon.

"This is the last straw-I've had it with his abuse. I'll go back to Prague rather than work with him anymore."

"Don't even think about that! " said Sheppard. "We need you here! Take a few days off and relax."

When they entered the lab, Rodney was sitting at his work station, his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Both men turned and went back outside the door. They waited a few minutes, then John coughed loudly, and Ronon scuffed his boots noisily. Rodney sat up, looking around. "Come on, buddy," Sheppard said. "You need to go to the infirmary. The new doc is on duty-you'll like him." Rodney went with them, without a word.

A small bar had recently opened, next to the mess hall. John and Ronon sat drinking beer. "I wish Radek had come here, I'd like to buy him one," John said.

"I bet I know where he headed," said Ronon.

John laughed. Everyone knew Radek had a still in one of the lower level labs, tho no one admitted they knew. His home brew was kickass, but surprisingly smooth going down. Later that night, both men found a bottle by their doors.

Chapter 12

Ronon kept track of Amelia's schedule at the Gate console. Their shifts rotated-day, evening, night. He also noted when she went to the mess hall. He wondered if that made him one of those stalkers he heard people talk about. But it was easier this way. He could just "happen" to run into her, rather than risk asking for a date and being turned down. But the problem was, sometimes another man would be sitting with her. One time Major Lorne, another time the scientist, Dr. Leonard. One day, he got there earlier than she usually did, but she was already there, and another scientist, Dr. Mike Branton, was standing by her table. Amelia saw Ronon looking, and wanted him to join her, but Mike said, "I just know you're waiting for me!" in his arrogant manner, and sat down uninvited.

"Actually, I was waiting for someone," Amelia said. She had gone to movie night with Mike one time and didn't like him at all. He was good looking, but a smooth talker who considered himself God's gift to women.

"Don't be like that !" he said, with mock sadness.

"One phony line after another," she thought.

Ronon had found a seat across the room, his back turned.

"I need to be going," Amelia said. She stood, picked up her tray, and went to find a to-go box for her food.

As she was leaving, Mike said, "Are you afraid of me?" in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah right!" she thought angrily."I'd love to spar with him and kick his ass!"

She walked by Ronon's table, but he did not look up, so she went on by. He noticed but did not let on. He had heard about Branton. Many women found him attractive, and he never stayed with one woman very long. But if a woman refused him, he would harass her. Not physically, that would get him in trouble. He knew not to go too far, and he always made it look like he was the injured party.

"He better not give Amelia trouble," thought Ronon. "Maybe I should have sat down," he mused. "But maybe she likes him. Lots of women do. Tho she looked unhappy when she left, and took her food with her." Ronon sighed, finished his food, and left.

The next morning, the team was assembled in the Gate room for a mission, waiting for Radek. Sheppard was impatient, as was Ronon. Teyla was her usual calm self. Then Radek came into the room, struggling with a large equipment case, as well as his pack. Ronon hurried to him and took the case, lifting it effortlessly. "Sorry to be so slow," Radek said, out of breath.

"Next time ask for help," Ronon said. "This thing weighs as much as you!"

Amelia was at her console, and Ronon gave her a quick look before he went thru the Gate. She was smiling.

The mission lasted four days. Radek was doing soil testing, Teyla was at a nearby village negotiating a trade, while Sheppard and Ronon scouted for signs of Wraith activity, finding none. Ronon had planned to do some hunting. He took off into the woods with his longbow, leaving Sheppard to keep watch on Radek. He found being in the woods relaxing. There were bad memories of being a Runner, on his own in the wilderness, but also good childhood memories of hunting with his grandfather. He concentrated on the latter. He also thought of what he planned to do when he returned to Atlantis-ask Amelia Banks for a date. If she turned him down, so be it.

Then he heard a soft sound, barely audible, and froze. It was a creature found on many planets in Pegasus, a type of wild pig, but with deer-like legs, hoofs, and antlers. Good eating! He knocked an arrow, let it fly, making a good hit. The large creature fell, struggled briefly, and died. In Satedan tradition, Ronon thanked the gods of the hunt, then dressed it out, returning to their camp with the meat. He had found some edible roots, and leaves to season them. He built a fire, and a spit to roast the meat. Then he cleaned and cut the roots, put them in a pot to cook, added some of the leaves, and a chunk of the meat. Soon the aroma made everyone hungry. The delicious food was a welcome change from the mess hall and MREs.

They told Radek about another time Ronon had hunted for their dinner. Rodney had been with them, complaining long and loud about "caveman food," but had eaten several helpings of everything. Later he swore they would all get food poisoning, so they pretended to have belly aches. Rodney got one for real, moaning and groaning loudly. Then they ran into the bushes and pretended to vomit. Rodney vomited for real. When they told him of the joke, he was furious! Radek laughed so hard tears ran down his face! Then they all felt guilty-just a little.

When Rodney was taken to the infirmary, his tests revealed severe stress and lack of sleep. He was kept for observation for several days. When he went back to his quarters, Jennifer had moved out. He was sad, but relieved at the same time. He was doing better now, and had gone back to his normal work schedule, tho Sheppard wanted him to sit out missions for a while. Rodney agreed. He and Radek had made peace-Rodney had actually apologized. Radek now had his own lab.

Chapter 13

Amelia thought about Ronon a lot. He seemed interested, but stand offish at the same time. He was often in the mess hall when she was and would sit with her, unless someone else was there first. They would talk about her work, or his missions, which she found interesting. It still amazed her when she thought about being not only on another planet, but in another galaxy! She asked a lot of questions about the other planets he visited. Sometimes they would laugh at funny things that happened. They had sparred together and both were impressed with the others' skill. She had knocked him on his ass, and he seemed impressed. In the beginning, he would knock her on hers every time, then seemed concerned that she was hurt. But she told him not to go easy on her, she wanted to improve, and she did.

Eventually they began talking about their lives, tho he was very guarded. She understood this, as she was not one to tell personal things to just anyone. She told him her unhappy family story, and he looked sad. But he just said that all his people had been killed by the Wraith. He talked about his military training, fighting, weapons, and fellow soldiers who were gone. But if she asked about life on Sateda, he would withdraw, so she was careful not to pry. She remembered him saying "Prying sucks!"

Once she mentioned that her father had taken her hunting, and he told how his grandfather had taught him to hunt and track. He almost asked her if she would want to go hunting, but held back. She found him extremely physically attractive, but tried not to dwell on that. But there was more to the attraction than sex. She knew he was attracted to her too-he usually kept his "eyes up," but sometimes she would catch him sneaking looks farther down.

Sometimes after dinner they would sit out on the balcony outside the mess hall and watch the sun set, and the moons rise. Seeing two moons still amazed her. He would walk her to her quarters and say goodnight. He was always a gentleman, never tried anything. She found this a refreshing change from being propositioned and pawed, but also frustrating. A few times he leaned toward her, as if to kiss goodnight, but always pulled away, and hurriedly left. She had been away from the dating scene for several years. After a bad marriage, and some bad relationships, she found it hard to trust. She had come to Atlantis for a new life, and she did not want the complications that can come with a relationship. Friends, yes, but nothing else. She always reminded herself of this when she and Ronon said good night.

Chapter 14

Amelia and Teyla had hit it off from the beginning. Neither liked the petty back biting that many women engaged in. They both felt that any confidence would be kept between them. Amelia also loved Torren, remembering her brother when he was little. She offered to baby sit when schedules permitted. Torren took to her too, smiling and reaching out chubby arms when he saw her.

As the friendship grew, Teyla told Amelia about the complicated relationship she and John Sheppard had. They had begun seeing one another, but were careful to keep it secret. Amelia told Teyla about her bad marriage and relationships, including the last frightening one.

She had been young when she married-had just finished basic training when she met a man several years older, also military. He was very macho and gung ho. But he was a "wannabe." When he got in actual combat in the Middle East, he fell apart. It was all a big front. He defected to the enemy, and after giving them information about troop movements, he was beheaded. Two men in his squadron were killed attempting a rescue. Things had been going downhill before the deployment. At first Amelia had been happy, but gradually her husband had become abusive, first verbally, then physically. He had hit her one time, and she fought back, both sustaining injuries. He apologized and vowed never to hit her again. But he would sneak up behind her, hit or kick, then run away. She had not been surprised at his cowardice, and had been planning to divorce him.

Three years later, after some uninspiring dating, she met a man thru friends. He was handsome, well educated, CEO of his own business. Never cussed, always well dressed and well mannered. He implied he was from a wealthy, aristocratic family. She was not attracted to him, in fact, there was always something a little "off," even a little creepy, about him. But she did not trust her feelings. "After all, I was wrong before, and who am I to be picky?" she thought.

He took her to expensive places, and was just friendly for a while, then, while never pawing at her, he began to rub her back or her hand in a way she found unpleasant and annoying. He would say things like,"You need to learn the ways of the world," or "There's a lot I can teach you." He told her she was unsophisticated, and he could help her. She did not like this new attitude, and decided to stop seeing him.

They had plans to go to a party given by some of his friends, who Amelia had not met. When she told him she had met someone else, and would not be seeing him anymore (a lie, but seemed like the easiest way) he begged her to go to the party-one last date. Feeling guilty about lying, she agreed.

The party was at a large house in a gated community, on several acres. They entered the house and went down a long hall with many pictures on the walls. Some were simply naked men and/or women, but most depicted group sex or BDSM. Amelia was not a prude, but not into any of that weird stuff, and she felt uncomfortable. They soon entered a large room with many couches, large pillows on the floor, and a mirrored ceiling. Six people, all scantily dressed, looked her up and down in a predatory way. Some of them would have looked better with more clothes on. One man, who was grossly fat, said, "Oooh! I've never had an Army woman!"

"Air Force, and in your dreams!" snapped Amelia."You probably can't even find it!"

A woman said, "I get her first!" She had a nearly flat chest, with large nipple rings, which she twisted constantly. Her face had many piercings, and her hair was a sickly yellow-green, like bile.

"What the hell's going on?" Amelia said to her date, trying not to show fear.

He gave her an evil smile, saying, "Group sex, to begin with."

"I'm leaving!" she said.

"Afraid you might like it?" he said with contempt, and the group laughed. He grabbed her arm as she turned to go. She pulled back his pinky finger, feeling cartilage snap. He let out a shrill scream and clutched his hand, yelling "You bitch!"

She ran down the hall and out the door. At the car, she realized her purse was locked inside-money, ID, credit cards. She found a good sized landscaping stone and broke the side window. As she reached to unlock the door, she was grabbed from behind, and a cloth was put over her face. It had an acrid smell, and the world began to spin.

She awoke with a severe headache, blurred vision, and nausea. She realized she was naked, spreadeagled on a narrow bed, with wrists and ankles bound with duct tape. She struggled against her bonds but realized it was no use, and passed out again.

When she woke up again, her vision had cleared enough to see her surroundings. She realized she was in a basement, bare concrete blocks, small high windows painted black. There were heavy chains hanging from the ceiling, with manacles on the ends. Also manacles attached to the wall. She saw an assortment of whips, dildos, ropes, masks, and other weird looking things she had no clue about. She fought down her panic, and looked for a way to get loose. The bed was old, with a wooden headboard which was cracked in places, with sharp edges. She was able to rub the edge of the tape on one wrist against the cracked wood. It took a long time, cutting her wrist and hand, but she was able to get her hand loose, then get the rest of the tape off. When she stood up, she got dizzy, nauseated, and leaned over to vomit. She sat back down on the bed for a while.

Feeling a little better, she climbed the stairs but the door was locked, as she had expected. She needed to find a weapon, and something to put on. It was cold and damp, plus she felt more vulnerable being naked. She could hear music from above and sounds of people having sex. She searched for something to use as a weapon, but found nothing-the whips would do no good. If only she could get one of the manacles loose, but all were securely attached. But she noticed one of the chains was coming loose from the ceiling. She began working at it, and the cement began to crumble. The chain finally came loose, and she caught it before it hit her or made noise.

She also found a very large, filthy shirt and put it on. She thought of the huge fat man, but it covered her to the knees. She forced herself to ignore the revulsion she felt. She dragged the thin mattress, stained and filthy, from the bed to under the stairs, and tried to warm her freezing bare feet. Eventually it became quiet upstairs, and she fell asleep, waking cold and stiff, to the smell of food. "They must be having breakfast," she thought, and wondered how long they were going to leave her before doing whatever they had planned. She knew she had not been raped, and was grateful for that. They must want her awake, maybe weak and starved. She finally fell asleep again.

She was walking and stretching her stiff muscles when the door opened. She figured it had been three or four days. She was thirsty and starving, hoping she would have the strength to fight when the time came. She ducked under the stairs, makeshift weapon ready. They filed down the stairs, talking excitedly, then became quiet, wondering how she could have escaped. She burst, yelling and pumped full of adrenaline, from under the stairs, the end of the chain in one hand, the other hand swinging the heavy manacle in a circle. The people were surprised, and not used to fighting. They were used to bound and helpless victims. The manacle made crunching sounds as it swung, hitting them over and over. Some were knocked out, others on their knees begging for mercy. They got none! Finally she stood over the man responsible for bringing her here, who was cowering and crying. She swung the manacle hard at his face and heard bones crunch.

Then she ran up the stairs and locked the door. She ran outside and retrieved her purse, but realized she had no car keys. Not wanting to go back, she set off down the road on foot, having no idea where she was. She began to tire after a while-the adrenaline rush was over. Hunger, thirst, and exhaustion hit hard. She crawled under some bushes and passed out.

She woke up as paramedics were putting her on a stretcher. She was taken to a hospital, and treated for shock, hypothermia, dehydration, and wounds on her hands and wrists.. The house was raided, and the seven people were taken to the hospital, then eventually to jail. Amelia was also arrested but charges were dropped. The defense lawyers claimed she misused her military training and was "excessively violent." But it was one woman against four men and three women, so it was deemed self defense. Then some bodies were found buried in the back yard. The people were eventually convicted of unlawful imprisonment and murder. The owner of the house ratted out the others for a lighter sentence, but was mysteriously found dead in his cell. The others got life, tho an advocacy group was trying to get them off. Amelia's friends, who had introduced her to the man, were shocked. He had put up a perfect front for his double life. Amelia felt lucky to be alive.

Chapter 15

She had nightmares at first but they became less frequent as time went on.

She had never told anyone before and sharing it with Teyla seemed to help. Teyla's people believed that moving forward from the past can be helped by a personal ceremony-letting go of something from the past. It could be an actual object, or not. They both felt Amelia had done this by sharing her story. Teyla said she had talked to Ronon about this, but he had rejected the idea. She had never mentioned it again. A person had to be ready, or the ceremony meant nothing. Amelia was tempted to ask Teyla about Ronon's past, but also felt it would be wrong to discuss him that way. She looked at her hands, then said, "I probably should leave."

"Don't leave yet," Teyla said. "I know what you are thinking. I have been debating if it would be all right for me to tell you some things I know about Ronon. I feel that I should."

"I know Sateda was destroyed by the Wraith," Amelia said. "Ronon was captured and made a Runner. I know what that means. I can't imagine going thru that, especially alone, for so long. So many war veterans are mentally destroyed after combat, and they are with their unit, not alone, and not for seven years. He has to be an exceptionally strong person."

"He is that!" said Teyla. "But that is not all the story."

Teyla told Amelia how Ronon's squadron was sent to the front lines as "cannon fodder," allowing their traitorous commanding officer Kell to escape, while all his men were killed. How his betrothed, Melena, died in front of his eyes. She related how she and John had run into Ronon while searching for a lost team member. "He could have killed us, but he stunned us, and we awoke, tied up, in a cave. He looked like a wild man, dirty, wearing ragged Wraith leathers. He introduced himself as Specialist Ronon Dex. He told us he was a Runner, which I had heard of, but John had not."

She went on how Dr. Beckett had removed the tracking device, Ronon refusing anesthetic. Coming back to Atlantis, a MALP had been sent thru the Gate to Sateda, confirming it's destruction. Ronon was stoic, showing no emotion as he went to his quarters, Marine guard following behind.

She continued about Ronon's discovery of Satedan survivors, childhood friends, only to discover they were Wraith Worshipers, who later betrayed him, and about unknowingly going to the village of the vengeful people who had once helped him, and being again turned over to the Wraith, who rewarded the villagers by killing them.

"Ronon has carried guilt for all the deaths-Melena, his squadron, the villagers who had helped him." Teyla said. "He felt he should have saved them all!"

"My troubles are small in comparison to his, and your's too. You lost all your family and home world."

"We all suffer in our own way." Teyla replied. "You have suffered great loss too! Ronon has come a long way in dealing with his past. I feel he is finally putting it behind him. We never forget, but we can move forward. His life seems to be on an upward path-I feel this. And I feel he cares for you."

Amelia looked at Teyla with surprise.

Chapter 16

Soon after Jennifer left Rodney, she saw Ronon in the mess hall, sitting alone, and asked if she could join him. He looked surprised, but indicated with his hand to sit down, while he continued to eat. She looked at him, expecting a response, which she didn't get. Finally she said "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he said. She continued to stare, he continued to eat.

"Is that all you have to say?" she finally asked.

"What do you want me to say?" he replied, annoyed.

She cleared her throat nervously, saying, "I have broken up with Rodney."

"I know that," he said. More silence.

"I made a mistake when I chose him over you," she said.

"No you didn't," he replied.

"Don't you wish we could start over?" she said.

"No," he answered.

"But we had something together!" she exclaimed.

"No we didn't," he said.

"How can you say that?" she said.

Ronon stopped eating, and looked straight in her eyes."I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but here's the truth. It took me a lot of years to move on from my past. I was still trying to hold on to Melena's memory. But she's dead, I will never forget her, but I have moved on. That time we were trapped together in the infirmary, I wasn't ready yet. You reminded me of her in a very general way. I had never even noticed you before. I had a short infatuation with a fantasy, and you enjoyed the two of us competing over you. The ignorant caveman and the nerdy scientist! That's all you see-what's on the surface. Now I know you better, I don't even like you that much. I know you don't approve of me, but that's life!" he said.

Jennifer looked at him, shocked. "That's cruel!" she said.

"No, it's the truth! Rodney loves you, and you treated him like shit. I remember your smug attitude when I carried your bags. That's what Sateden men do, even tho Satedan women are strong and good fighters. Maybe Earth women don't like that. I guess I'll find out!" He finished his food quickly and left, without looking back.

Jennifer sat for a few minutes, feeling stunned and humiliated. Then she went back to her new quarters.

Unbeknownst to either one, a small figure had slipped into a seat near their table. She sat with her back to them, but heard every word that was said. She was a very quiet, unobtrusive person, often unnoticed. She used it to her advantage. She had a salad which she picked at, her usual habit. She was short and weighed 80 lb. She insisted she was not anorexic, tho she constantly obsessed over gaining weight. She left most of her salad, and hurried to relate the overheard conversation to her best friend.

Her name was Beverly, and she was a scientific technician. Her friend was named Carole, and was a nurse. They were known, not a bit affectionately, as the gossip sisters. Carole was medium height, overweight, always talking at length about weight loss, tho she ate constantly. After malicious gossip, weight was the two friends' favorite subject. They decided to go to the gym, where they usually talked more than they worked out-always on the lookout for weight gain in other women, real or just hoped for.

They often watched Amelia Banks, speculating if she had gained weight, and if she was screwing Ronon Dex. After her workout, Amelia went into the women's locker room to shower. The two followed her in, noting no one else was there. They began loudly discussing how Ronon and Jennifer Keller had been seen together, were obviously very close, and everyone knows that he still "carries a torch" for her. Any other woman had to be just for sex. Now she and Rodney were broken up-how long before she moves in with Ronon? Then they left. Amelia did not trust those two, and was sure it was just lies. But it bothered her-maybe it was true after all. She had heard about Jennifer choosing Rodney over Ronon. At first she could hardly believe any woman would make such a choice, but as time went on, she thought they were made for each other.

Chapter 17

"You look surprised!" said Teyla to Amelia.

"Well, Ronon and I do hang out together sometimes. He's often in the mess hall the same time I am, and we eat together. Sometimes we work out together-he has helped me improve my fighting skills. A few times we've sat out on the balcony and talked. One time I talked about my family-he looked so sad when I told him about my parents and brother. But never anything personal about himself. I now realize why-it's too painful for him to talk about, so he puts up a stoic front. Then sometimes he seems to avoid me. He has never actually asked me for a date. Never held my hand, tho a few of times I thought he wanted to kiss me, but he pulled back and said goodnight. I could care for Ronon-I have a good feeling about him. I feel safe with him. But I'm just not sure! Plus I heard he liked Jennifer Keller and she chose Rodney McKay. The gossip sisters were purposely talking in the shower room, so I would hear. Saying the two of them were getting together since Jennifer and Rodney broke up."

"That is not true!" Teyla said angrily. "Ronon told me about how Keller sat down at his table, expecting him to want to be with her. He told her the truth, which she did not like! I have known Ronon a long time and I know he was not lying. He said afterward he realized one of the gossip sisters-the small quiet one-had been sitting next to his table. He had not noticed her at the time, as he was irritated by Keller. He is concerned you will hear their lie and believe it. He wants to ask you for a date. The team is going on a mission which will last several days. I suggested he ask you to movie night when we return. He said he would think about it. I told him to get off his ass and do it, rather than think about it!"

Amelia laughed-Teyla did not usually speak so bluntly!

Teyla continued, "I hope you are not offended, but you did not listen to your gut feeling about that evil man, and you suffered for it. Please learn from your mistake! Trust your feelings!"

"I'm not offended," Amelia replied. "You're a good friend!"

She fell asleep that night thinking about everything Teyla had said.

Chapter 18

The team came thru the Gate when Amelia was at her console. Ronon looked up at her and smiled, making eye contact as he walked thru the room. Then he ran into Sheppard, who told him to watch where he was going. He went to his quarters to shower and was waiting in the mess hall for Amelia. She joined him soon after.

They discussed the mission, then she said, "There's a really good movie tonight. It's older and I saw it years ago. Called Mad Max-about a bad future on Earth. Lots of action."

Ronon looked at her and said slowly, "I don't know Earth customs, and I don't want to sound dumb. If I want to ask you for a date to the movie, is there something I should do or say?"

"Just ask!" she replied.

"Want to go to the movie with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Are things really that bad on Earth?" Ronon asked. They were sitting on the patio outside the bar, drinking beer.

"Well, the movie was very dramatic, but they are headed that way I'm afraid. Crime is getting worse and criminals get away with more all the time." Amelia answered. "They all say they're sick. Judges and juries buy it!"

"I can't believe the judge kept letting that little shithead go," Ronon said, shaking his head. "On Sateda he would have faced a firing squad." Ronon hoped it didn't remind her too much of her brother's death. He also couldn't help identifying with Max, who lost his family, his best friend, even his dog, to those murderers. They reminded him of the Wraith. "At least Max killed them all!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Ronon asked "Was that your part of Earth in the movie?"

"No, where I lived was on another continent," she said.

"How many continents are on Earth? I know it's bigger than planets in Pegasus," he said.

"There are seven, but not much life on one, too cold," she said.

"That must be Antarctica," he said."Sheppard told me about that one."

" I can show you a map if you like," Amelia said.

"I'd like that," Ronon answered.

They went to her quarters and sat at the small table, where she pulled up a map of Earth on her laptop. She pointed out the different continents. Then she zoomed in on North America. "This is my country, the United States of America. Sheppard is from there too. This is Canada, where Rodney is from," she said.

"How many countries are there?" Ronon asked.

"I have no idea!" she answered. "Hundreds, maybe more, and many different cultures, some advanced like the USA & Canada, some very backward."

"No wonder the Wraith want to get there-so much food!" he said.

They finished their beers in silence, then Ronon said " I need to get going. Early meeting with Woolsey and training classes all day."

"I got early shift," said Amelia.

Ronon hesitated. "Satedan customs are different," he said. "If a man is interested in a woman, I mean, interested in more than just a date, he asks her if he can court her. If she says yes, then they are courting. I don't know if that is the same as dating or going together..." he stopped, looking in her eyes. "It seems more confusing here," he said. "I mentioned courting one time and the person said that was a hundred years ago."

Amelia said, "The term courting hasn't been used for a long time, but I think it's nice. Dating can mean a lot of things. It is confusing! Going together usually means only seeing each other. Then there's hooking up, which seems the most popular."

"I know what that means-the younger Marines say it a lot!" said Ronon.

He took her hands in his. "I don't want that. I want to court you, Amelia, meaning we go on dates and don't see anyone else, if that's what you would want too. There is a flower on Sateda that a man gives a woman when he asks her to court. But I don't have one to offer."

Amelia squeezed his hands, they were large, rough, and warm."I would be honored if you would court me, Ronon Dex!"

Chapter 19

Jennifer visited Todd nearly every night now that she was living by herself. She had spoken to Woolsey about working full time in medical research. It would be easier for both she and Rodney that way. He agreed. There were two new doctors to keep all shifts covered in the infirmary.

But that was only part of the reason. She would not be on a strict schedule, her comings and goings would not be as apparent, plus she would have access to certain electronic components. Todd had begun to talk about how bored he was and that he missed a game he used to play. It was with a small device, sort of like a video game, only with numbers. He used a lot of gibberish words to describe it, apologizing for not being able to explain Wrath concepts in human terms. But this was all part of Todd's plan. His sub space transmitter had been removed, but he felt he could build a makeshift one with the right components. Jennifer began bringing him components, one at a time, not on any schedule, so not to be easily traced. She knew all of Rodney's pass codes.

Many weeks went by, and he finally had all the necessary components and wires. He would pretend to be playing a game on it, but he was fine tuning it in hopes of contacting his allies on their hive ship. Then he mentioned a concern about the humidity affecting it. But some shrink wrap would keep it moisture free. She brought him some, and a battery powered heat gun to shrink it. Now all Todd had to do was try to contact the ship. Weather conditions had to be just right. He continued his subtle mind control technique, which was working quite well. He began implanting the idea in her mind of his need to escape!

Radek was missing a component that he needed for the project he was working on. He knew he had ordered the correct amount, so he called his techs together to ask about it. None had a clue. They were a dependable group, and he believed them. He hated the idea of asking McKay about it, as they had been getting along much better. Radek was reluctant to rock the boat.

He had been afraid of Ronon in the past, but they had become friends. Radek sometimes sat with him in the mess hall.

Ronon had told him, "Don't take any crap off McKay! Stand up to him and he will have more respect for you." Radek had let himself be bullied when Rodney went on his tirades. "Do you really think he will hit you?" Ronon had said. "He would back off if you threatened him, even tho he is bigger." Radek knew neither he nor Rodney were fighters, but he was still intimidated. "Keep eye contact, that's the most important thing, whether it's physical or verbal sparring!" Ronon had said.

Radek squared his shoulders and walked into Rodney's lab. "Excuse me," he began. "I'm missing a CJ13 capacitor, would you have any idea-"

But before he could finish, Rodney began a tirade-"I am too busy to listen to your problems, why would I know anything about your stupid capacitor, if you would just keep track of things my life would be- "

Radek walked up to Rodney and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't need any crap from you!" he said in a firm voice. "Just answer my question-yes or no!"

Rodney looked shocked and bewildered. "Uh, well, er, what capacitor was it again?" he stammered.

"CJ13," Radek replied. "I had ordered six but there are only five. None of the techs know anything. I'm not accusing you of taking it, I'm just asking if you know anything about it, before I put in a requisition form. Yes or no?"

"No," Rodney answered.

"Thank you," Radek said, then turned and went back to his lab. Rodney stared after him, totally perplexed.

Thinking about it, Rodney remembered occasional missing things over the last few months. One scientist had complained about a package of shrink wrap being opened. He had chewed out his staff on several occasions, all claiming no knowledge. He blamed them for being careless. He worried that Woolsey would demand an inventory, in case the IOA complained about expenditures. An inventory would be a nightmare, tedious and time wasting! Time for a staff meeting on the subject of proper record keeping.

Memos were sent out to all scientific personnel, including medical research. Rodney did not look forward to seeing Jennifer, but it could not be avoided. The morning of the meeting, all were assembled with the exception of one scientist, Dr. Peter Kavanaugh. Rodney was not surprised-he would be late simply to show he could! That was his attitude. But after waiting fifteen minutes, Rodney had Kavanaugh paged, which went unanswered. So the meeting went on without him. Jennifer sat in the very back row, never looking at Rodney, and vice versa. He went on longer than necessary about record keeping, organization, neatness, and not making his important work any harder! People began to get restless, so he finally ended the meeting. As everyone was leaving, Dr. Kavanaugh finally arrived.

"What's going on-why is everyone leaving?" he asked.

"Because the meeting is over," Rodney answered. "We got a late start as it was."

"Why didn't you wait for me? That was the least you could have done!" Kavanaugh said angrily.

"You were paged, didn't answer, so we started without you!" Rodney said, trying to hold his temper.

"I can't stand working with you people around here!" Kavanaugh yelled.

"Then why do you keep coming back? You've left several times, but you're like a bad penny!" Rodney yelled back. "Take one of the handouts, which tells what I covered in the meeting, and go away!"

Kavanaugh took a handout, crumpled it up, dropped it on the floor, then stomped out.

Rodney was sitting alone in the mess hall, looking unhappy, when Sheppard and Ronon joined him. "You look grumpier than usual," Sheppard said.

"Shot in the ass again?" said Ronon.

"You don't know what I have to put up with!" said Rodney in a whiny voice.

"OK, what happened this time?" Sheppard asked.

"Look!" Ronon exclaimed. "They're bringing out pudding cups!" He jumped up and ran to join the fast growing line. Pudding cups were everyone's favorite and went fast.

Rodney looked toward the entrance and said ,"Oh no!"

Dr. Kavanaugh stood in the doorway, eyes looking angrily over the crowded mess hall. He was tall and spindly, with greasy brown hair, in a pony tail. He headed to their table and began yelling at Rodney. "How dare you accuse me of stealing your stupid shit!"

"What are you talking about?" said Rodney, looking shocked.

"You know what I'm talking about, you idiot! People are saying I stole some missing components, and that I missed the meeting because I'm guilty!" Kavanaugh ranted.

"Well, it's your fault you missed it!" Rodney yelled back. "And I never accused you!"

"I can't stand working with all you dumbasses around here!" yelled Kavanaugh, his voice getting higher pitched, as well as louder. "I wish this place would sink back under the water!"

"Kavanaugh, you need to leave right now!" said Sheppard sternly.

"I'm a civilian and I don't take orders from you!" he yelled back.

Sheppard stood up, his eyes narrowed.

Just then a long, muscular arm reached around and set a tray full of pudding cups on the table. Kavanaugh turned and found himself face to face with a scowling Ronon. He stumbled back and would have fallen on the table if Sheppard had not put a hand on his back and given him a push. Ronon grabbed him by the shirt front, gave him a hard shake, and shoved him toward the door. "Leave! Now!" he said, thru gritted teeth.

People moved out of the way as Kavanaugh ran for the exit.

The mess hall had gotten quiet, but then a voice was heard saying, "Kavanaugh's face looked almost the color of a Wraith!" The room burst into laughter.

Sitting down, Ronon said, "I'd love to break his scrawny neck!"

"You and everyone else!" said Sheppard. "Lets relax and eat some pudding!"

Rodney was nervously starting on his second cup. The guys might pick on him, but no one else better!

Chapter 20

When they were betrothed, Ronon had given Melena a necklace that had belonged to his mother. In Satedan custom, betrothed was almost married. They did not use engagement rings, but the man gave the woman something which was special to him. They celebrated the betrothal, and were given gifts. The marriage was a short ceremony conducted by a Satedan Elder, consisting of vows and sharing blood. A cut was made by the Elder, with a special knife, on the man's right hand and the woman's left. The hands were tied together, while they spoke their vows. The wounds were then dressed. The cuts were deep enough to leave a scar. Wedding rings were not worn. Satedans took marriage seriously, and divorce was not common. Ronon had nothing left from his past to give to Amelia. He also knew it was too soon to be thinking about betrothal.

The courtship was going well, and they were comfortable together. Both were often busy, with his off world missions and training classes, and her Gate schedule, but they were together whenever possible. But after several weeks, there had been no sex, tho not because they didn't have the desire. Ronon wanted her badly but held back. It had been a long time, and he was again feeling unsure about Earth customs. He had heard the Marines and others talk-Earth people had some strange sexual customs. Satedans tended to get down to business. What if she wanted fooling around with artificial stuff and other weirdness he had heard about? Not his style at all! Plus he sensed a reluctance on her part. Maybe she felt he was only after sex. He wanted to let her know he wished for much more, but the time had not been right, and talking was still not always easy for him.

While Amelia felt comfortable with Ronon, she also felt fear and shame because of her frightening experience. She had told him about her marriage, and he had told her about Melena. But she had not been able to tell him about what else had happened. The case had made the local news, and some men had asked her out because they were excited by it, so she had stopped dating altogether. Were Satedans into weird sex? She still had occasional nightmares about being tied up in that basement. She had tried to tell him a few times. Usually she had no trouble talking, but in this case she could not get the words out.

Ronon had been in the habit of accompanying Teyla on off world trading missions for food, just in case of trouble, and to help with carrying packages home. Often there were marketplaces, and Amelia sometimes went along. She said they were like the flea markets on Earth. Ronon and Teyla had exclaimed "fleas?" But Amelia assured them it was just a name. She was amazed that fleas were also here in this galaxy!

The village was peaceful and friendly, and they wandered the market while Teyla negotiated trades. There were weapons for sale, and various handmade things. There was a couple who made custom clothing, and this was where Ronon got his leather pants and vests, and his Satedan style shirts. Ronon bought Amelia a hair clip that she admired, and planned to pick up some flowers on the way out. Not the Satedan courting flower, but it would have to do. They got lunch at a tavern, and took it outside for a picnic. The day was pleasantly warm, and Ronon led her to a secluded spot, and spread his coat on the ground. After lunch they lay back and relaxed. Ronon was talking about a planned mission, but noticed Amelia had fallen asleep. She had been working extra shifts for a tech with a bad cold. Ronon lay down next to her, and was dozing too, when she began moving around, making distressed sounds.

He had always heard it was bad to wake someone from a dream. He had experienced nightmares but they were now few and far between. He had usually been alone, but once on a mission, the team had been sleeping outside when he had a particularly bad dream. Sheppard tried to wake him, and Ronon had hit him. After that he told others not to get too close, just let it run it's course.

But he hated to see Amelia in such distress. He took hold of her hands firmly, saying her name until she woke up, looking panic stricken. "It's OK, I'm here," he said over and over, until she quieted down. She put her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his chest, sobbing softly. He held her close for the first time, feeling extremely protective. She stopped crying and hugged him even tighter. He began having other feelings, which he fought to control. He wanted to keep holding her, but didn't want to embarrass himself. Then she let go and sat up, saying she needed a tissue from her pack. "Sorry," she said.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I've had nightmares myself," he replied.

"I feel like such a baby!" she said.

''Don't worry about it! You're not a baby-we're all human!" Then he said, "We need to get ready to meet Teyla," and began gathering up their stuff. Amelia still looked shaken and he helped her up.

She put her hand on his arm and said, "I need to talk to you when we have time."

"OK," he replied. Her tone made him uneasy. Was she going to break up the courtship after so short a time? "I have to meet with the team when we get back, but I'll come by after."

Amelia was waiting nervously when the door chimes rang. Ronon looked nervous too as she let him in. They sat down on the small couch, newly acquired. Someone had gone back to Earth and left it. Ronon had carried it to her quarters. She had called it a love seat, just room for two.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. "I have some of Radek's "unofficial" booze."

"I'd love one," he answered, thinking to himself, "I might end up wanting the whole bottle."

Amelia sipped hers, it had quite a kick to it. Ronon drank his down. "More?" she asked. He held out his glass for a refill.

They had shared a lot about their lives. Not every past sexual encounter, but the important things. Ronon had confided how he had killed the traitor Kell. Amelia understood. Teyla was the only other person who knew. Amelia told Ronon how she had planned at one time to leave the Air Force, and kill her brother's murderer. Ronon understood. He had told her many things from his Runner days that still haunted him. But Amelia's secret stood between them, and she felt it was time to share it, regardless of the outcome. She took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something very bad," she began. She looked at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap, as she told the story. When she finished, she covered her face and turned away, tears starting. "Damn!" she said.

Ronon put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Please don't turn away from me!"

She wiped her eyes, turning to look at him. His eyes were burning and intense, filled with a mixture of sadness and anger, but no trace of being excited by her story. "I wish I had been there! I would have killed them all-hung them from those manacles and gutted them!" he said, with barely controlled fury. "Especially the man who brought you there. I would have cut off his junk! Prison is too good for them!"

"In my dream, I was back in that basement, but I couldn't get loose," she said.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"It wasn't your fault, any more than being made a Runner was mine," he said. "I'm not like those men who asked you out afterward. I thought you wanted to break up with me."

"No way!" she said.

"I want to take care of you. I know you have always taken care of yourself and others. Let me do it now." he said.

"I could get used to that! But you need some care too," she said, hugging him tightly.

They sat in silence for a while, relaxed, sipping their drinks.

Chapter 21

Amelia had asked Ronon if his hair style was traditional Satedan. He told her that in his grandfather's day, Satedan men wore their hair long, with beards. The locks were a sign of a military man, which both his father and grandfather had been. His father had been killed in a skirmish with some marauders from a nearby planet, when Ronon was a child. His mother and three younger siblings moved in with his grandfather. He and his grandfather had been close. His brother and one sister died in an epidemic, and his grandfather from the "second childhood" disease. The rest of his family had been killed by the Wraith. He was thankful his mother and sister had been killed by a bomb blast, rather than culled and fed on.

Fashion had changed over the decades, and most men of Ronon's generation were clean shaven and cut their hair short. Ronon chose to wear the traditional long hair, done in locks, to honor his grandfather. But his hair was getting heavy and uncomfortable, and he was tired of maintaining the locks. He was planning to cut them off, but wanted his hair to grow out so not to be too short. It would grow, but he would feel weird! He didn't trust the barber-he might end up with a Marine style buzz. He planned to cut it with one of his many knives.

As they sipped their drinks, Ronon laid his head against the back of the couch. Lately he had been getting headaches from the weight of his hair. "I think it's time to cut my hair," he said.

"You mentioned that once before," Amelia said.

"I know it's silly but it's a big step," he replied.

"Not silly at all," she said.

"I feel like doing it now, while I have a buzz on," he said, pulling a small knife out of his hair.

"You'll cut yourself!" she said. "I have some scissors."

"Do you know how to cut hair?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered. "But I've had enough to drink to feel brave!"

"Just cut close to where each lock starts," he said.

"Don't get mad if I screw up!" she said.

"I'll just drink the rest of your booze," he said with a laugh.

He sat on the toilet lid, towel around his shoulders, and she carefully began cutting. It didn't take long til there was a pile of locks on the floor, which Ronon put in a bag. He had about three inches of thick hair, which stuck up at odd angles. He looked in the mirror saying, "You did OK, but I look dumb!"

"Wash and dry your hair, and it will look better," she said. "Here's the shampoo, and conditioner will help too."

"I hope it doesn't smell like flowers," he said.

"Don't worry, it's unscented," she replied.

He took off his shirt, and put his head under the shower. It felt good to give his head a good scrub. After toweling it, he ran a comb thru and it looked better, even wet. He realized he did not own a comb.

Amelia was sitting on the couch with her drink. He was shirtless and she could not help admiring him."Let me dry your hair," she said, getting her hair dryer. It looked fairly even when dry, tho strange to Ronon, who was not a big fan of change.

"I feel weird," he said. "But good too. I know everyone will stare, but I'm hungry. Let's go eat!"

"It is past dinner time, I'm hungry too," Amelia said.

They went to the mess hall, and people did stare. Sheppard, Rodney, and Teyla were there. Sheppard said, "The knife you hide there must have slipped."

Rodney said, "You still look like a walking carpet-yes, I know I'm jealous, life's not fair!"

Teyla just smiled.

After dinner, Ronon walked Amelia back to her quarters, and he said, "I hate to ask, but I don't own a comb, do you have an extra one?"

"I have several," she answered, handing him a comb.

"We leave early for the mission tomorrow, so I better go. It will be just two days, then I have two off," he said.

"The tech who had the cold owes me some shifts," she said. He leaned down and this time did not pull away, instead kissed her, pulling her hard against him. She could feel he was aroused.

"I need to leave now," he said, with a heavy sigh.

"Take care," she said.

He left with the comb and bag of hair.

Chapter 22

Todd had been adjusting his new communicator and getting no results. He tried at different hours of the day and night, in all kinds of weather. He was ready to give up and try to come up with another plan, when he heard some faint static. A little more adjustment and it came in fairly clear-an old ally! After much intrigue and back stabbing, he was now in control of a Cruiser. He was trying to make an alliance with a hive, but it would go smoother if Todd were there. Plus there was "chatter" about a super hive, which was planning to attack Atlantis, then on to Earth. A message had come thru another reality with the coordinates, and ZPM's gave it the power to travel that far. Todd knew the time was coming for him to escape. To get the help he needed from Jennifer, he must step up the mind control. When she came to visit, Todd was laying on his cot, breathing heavily. He slowly rose and walked to the bars of his cell.

"You don't look well," Jennifer said.

Todd concentrated on sending her mind an image of ill health. "I'm ill," Todd replied.

"You need medical care-I'll send a team down here!" she said, then quickly realized this was impossible without giving everything away.

"There is nothing you can do for me," he said. "A Wraith can't live in this type of environment for too long, plus I have not fed," he said, in a weak voice.

"But you were in Kolya's prison for years!" she exclaimed.

"It's the proximity to Ancient technology, combined with being close to water," he said. "Wraith physiology can't deal with these conditions," he said. "But I know your Col. Sheppard will not care!" he said, voice growing weaker, his mind sending strong signals to hers. "I'm doomed to a painful death if I can't escape, which I know is not possible," he said, projecting sadness.

"I can find out the code to unlock your cell!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"I could never ask you to do that," he said. "It would be too dangerous for you."

"I know a way I can get the code! Just hang on for a little while longer!" she said, suddenly thinking of a plan.

After she left, Todd smiled to himself and thought, "Humans are so gullible!"

The next day Rodney was working alone in his lab. Jennifer was hiding in a nearby storage area, waiting for him to leave. He was drinking a lot of coffee and eventually would need to use the restroom. When he finally left, she slipped into the room with a small syringe. She squirted some colorless liquid into the empty coffee cup, and quickly left. Rodney returned with an empty bladder, and a full thermos of coffee. He poured himself a cup and took a big drink. Wrinkling his nose, he thought,"Someone needs to clean the urn," but drank the rest anyway. Soon he became sleepy, laid his head down, and slept.

Looking at her watch, Jennifer decided it was time. She left her work station and went to Rodney's lab, making sure she was not seen. As he slept, she used his password to get the code for Todd's cell. Then she deleted the search and left. Later Rodney woke up, wondering why he had been so tired. The coffee was cold, so he went and got more.

"I have the code!" Jennifer told Todd excitedly."We just need to figure out how to avoid the guard."

"I have a plan," said Todd.

A few days later, Jennifer came down to Todd's cell, unlocked the door, and hurriedly left. Todd checked his cot one last time. A rolled up blanket, which Jennifer had brought him, under the top blanket, and a swatch of hair, cut off with his claws, on the pillow, looked realistic from outside the cell. He quickly closed the cell door behind him, went out the cell block door, and closed it, while the guard was at the far end of the corridor. He followed the map Jennifer had made, showing a round about way to the East pier, where he would be unlikely to run into anyone. He quietly slipped into the cold water, his water proof transmitter tucked into his jumpsuit, and swam for the mainland. The swim was difficult. Todd was weak from not feeding, but he made it, dragging himself out of the water and collapsing. He lay on the shore for a while, then forced his tired body up, and walked into the woods.

Two men from New Athos left before dawn to go hunting. As they walked thru the woods, they heard the distinctive whine of a Wraith Dart. They dove for cover and waited. Soon after, they saw in the distance the bright light of a culling beam, for only a few seconds. They waited for an hour but saw nothing else, then hurried back to the village.

Chapter 23

Teyla received a message that morning from Kanaan, which she immediately relayed to Sheppard. He mobilized his and Lorne's teams, plus some extra Marines, and left for New Athos to check out the Dart sighting. No one had gone missing from the village, and the men who reported the sighting were reliable and sober. Nothing suspicious was found.

The next afternoon, the day shift prison guard called his superior officer. The Wraith prisoner had not moved from his bed all day, or responded when spoken to. If he was dead, good riddance, he thought. But it was his duty to report anything out of order. For security, only Sheppard could unlock the cell door. He arrived soon, with Ronon and four Marines. Entering the cell, he said, "Rise and shine!" There was no response. Something looked odd.

"Let me," said Ronon, unholstering his blaster.

"Go ahead," Sheppard replied.

Ronon walked to the bed and poked the form with his gun. "What the hell?" he muttered, pulling off the blanket and exposing the makeshift dummy.

Word spread quickly that the Wraith prisoner had escaped. Everyone agreed someone on the inside had to have helped, and the Dart sighting on the mainland was too coincidental. Somehow he had contacted some faction of Wraith. A meeting was held in the conference room, with Woolsey presiding. They discussed possibilities and tried to figure out what had happened. All personnel had been checked for alien parasite presence, all were clear. Dr. Kavanaugh was the prime suspect, tho all remembered he had been a suspect once before and proved innocent. But to be safe, he was confined to quarters, which provoked much screaming and threats of law suits. Extra security was in place, off world teams were called in, and Gate travel was suspended. One big question was how he had contacted the Wraith, his sub space transmitter having been removed. Rodney had not mentioned the missing components, other than to his staff. Zelenka brought it up in the meeting, and Woolsey wanted all records of exactly what was missing. He also asked Rodney to stay after the meeting.

"Why did you not mention the missing components?" he asked Rodney, when they were alone.

"I didn't think it was important. Just careless record keeping. I had a staff meeting on the subject," Rodney answered.

"I understand you were treated in the infirmary for a nervous disorder," said Woolsey.

"Yes," said Rodney, embarrassed. "I was not sleeping well, and uh, there was a personal problem."

"I know you and Dr. Keller broke up," Woolsey said. "I don't like to intrude in people's personal lives, but if it affects the security of this base, then I must. I order you confined to quarters starting immediately. Dr. Zelenka is now in charge of the science department."

"I'm not crazy!" Rodney cried out."I would never be disloyal to Atlantis!"

"I'm sorry, but I must put security first," said Woolsey.

Sheppard was notified and two Marines escorted Rodney to his quarters.

"Do you really think he did it?" asked Sheppard.

"I don't know," replied Woolsey, "but he has the knowledge to build a transmitter, has access to the components, and to all the codes, including the cell doors."

In spite of their past disagreements, Radek Zelenka felt terrible about Rodney's predicament, and guilty for bringing it to Woolsey's attention. But Rodney should have told about the missing components. Did he purposely hide the facts, or was it simply an oversight? Radek could not, in good conscience, have kept quiet. Then he thought of something, and went to Rodney's lab. He knew where Todd's sub space transmitter was, and retrieved it. He and Rodney had examined it together. Some components had been damaged when it was removed from Todd. But the undamaged components were missing. He felt like the ultimate "rat" as he headed for Woolsey's office again.

Rodney was called to Woolsey's office, escorted by two ever present Marines. He was sitting at his desk, holding a small object. With a start, Rodney recognized Todd's sub space transmitter. He had forgotten about it. He had asked for it to study, but put it aside for more urgent work. Woolsey held it up, and Rodney turned pale.

"I find it hard to believe you would betray us, but all evidence points to you, and now this!" Woolsey said sternly. "You not only hid the fact of the other missing supplies, you hid this too!"

"I can explain!" Rodney said, feeling panic. "I forgot about this transmitter. I wanted to study it but just never found the time. I swear the undamaged components were there the last time I looked at it. I felt the other missing items were simply sloppy record keeping! You must believe me!" He hung his head. "I must admit, one reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want to be told to do an inventory."

Woolsey's face became even more stern. "I wish I could believe you. I should have you put in a cell, but I don't think you're a danger confined to quarters." He motioned for the Marines to remove him back to his quarters.

The next day, the team visited Rodney. He was desperate to be believed. They wanted to believe him, but there was so much evidence pointing to him, plus his nervous collapse. Rodney had not been irrational, or had he? He had said over and over that his mind was clear.

"What were you doing on the balcony, hiding behind a plant, with a life signs indicator? That doesn't sound at all rational!" Sheppard said. Teyla and Ronon both nodded in agreement.

Rodney 's face turned red and he could not meet their eyes, "I guess I have to admit why," he began, then stopped.

"You better spit it out!" said Sheppard.

"Jennifer and I had been having problems. I felt I was losing her, and I was right. She would get up during the night, and go for walks. I felt she was seeing another man." He looked ready to cry. "I thought," he swallowed hard, and looked at Ronon. "I thought you and her were, you know..." He looked down, unable to continue.

"Even if I was interested in Jennifer, I would not do that to a friend!" Ronon said, looking shocked and angry. He couldn't decide if he wanted to comfort Rodney or hit him. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to hit him.

"That's why I had the life signs detector," Rodney admitted.

"So you know she wasn't with me!" Ronon said, "And she never was! A Satedan would not screw a friend's woman!" he said, looking furious. He stood up, glared at Rodney, hit the wall with his fist, and stormed out.

Chapter 24

When the team had returned from the two day mission, Amelia was at her console. She had arranged for the other tech, now recovered from her cold, to work for her. She hadn't had two days in a row off for quite a while. It was early in the morning and the team members were covered in mud. Ronon waved and she laughed.

They all met for lunch and Amelia asked how they had gotten so dirty.

"The whole place is a big swamp," Sheppard said. "Some locals thought they had found some Ancient ruins, but they were just old, not Ancient. Then a storm came up and we all took turns slipping in the mud on the way back to the jumper!"

"Good McKay wasn't there," said Ronon. "I probably would have had to carry him!" Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Tonight is the surprise birthday party for Woolsey," Amelia said. "Food, drinks, and music."

The team had forgotten. "I'm glad I let Kanaan have Torren for a while longer," Teyla said. "I won't need a sitter."

That evening, Ronon came to get Amelia at her quarters. He was dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"I hope I don't look too dumb in these clothes," he said.

"Not at all!" she exclaimed. "Black looks good on you and those jeans are sexy!" They fit perfectly and were the right length.

"Jeans! So that's what these pants are called!" he said, and looked admiringly at Amelia.

She was wearing black slacks which fit her curves nicely, and a deep blue top which showed a little cleavage. Her hair was down except for the sides, held up by the hair clip Ronon had bought for her. He had never seen her dressed like this, and could hardly keep from staring. He knew other men would be looking too, and felt a mix of emotions.

They both got stares as they entered the transformed mess hall. Most had not seen Ronon's new hair cut, and were used to seeing Amelia in uniform. The room was decorated with balloons, and classical music was playing. A large cake was on the table. It said "Happy Birthday Richard", and had one large candle. No one knew his exact age. Everyone had drinks, and Ronon led Amelia to the bar. There was beer, wine, and Radek's home brew. Of course, he claimed no knowledge of where it came from. Also Roos wine which Teyla had brought from New Athos. Amelia had been wanting to try it, and she drank slowly, knowing it had quite a kick. Ronon took a glass, and drank half in one gulp.

Woolsey was paged-there was an emergency in the mess hall.

"I hope he doesn't show up in his PJ's," said Sheppard.

"Knowing Woolsey, I am sure he will be wearing a suit," Teyla said. She was right.

He walked in and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Woolsey turned red and stammered as he said his thanks, saying it was his first ever surprise party. Then he cut the cake, and everyone began eating from the buffet and downing drinks.

Later on the music changed to something more lively, and people began dancing. Ronon had never danced. Sateda had not developed much in the way of recreation-the focus had always been on preparing for the inevitable Wraith attack. There was music, but just simple instruments, and some folk dancing, more like the traditional round dances of many cultures on Earth. Social dancing did not exist. Ronon worried that Amelia would want to dance.

"Sorry, I don't dance," he said finally.

"It's not difficult. You're light on your feet in fighting. You would do OK. If you want to, that is," she replied. They were both watching a large clumsy man on the dance floor, stepping on his partner's feet.

"Not with everyone watching," he replied. They got more drinks and sat down at a table.

John and Teyla were dancing, and Radek was dancing with a petite scientist who had recently arrived from Prague. He had been coaching her in English. Woolsey was dancing with one woman after another, enjoying his first surprise party. Neither Rodney nor Jennifer were seen. The team had tried to get him to go, but he claimed he had too much work.

As the party progressed, people got more drunk and noisy, and the room became hot and stuffy. "Let's go out on the patio and get some fresh air," Ronon said.

"Good idea," Amelia replied.

The night air was cool and refreshing, and the moons were bright."I can show you a simple dance step," she said.

"Why not? But don't yell if I step on your feet like that other guy!" he answered.

"I'm not worried," she replied.

She placed their hands in the right positions and showed him a simple box step. He caught on quickly and did not step on her feet. But she had to stand on tip toe, so she moved her arm down around his middle.

"I saw a couple dancing like this," he said, letting go of her hand, and putting his arm around her. She did the same. They were closer together, and it was more difficult to dance, so they kissed instead.

"Do you really want to dance?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered. He pulled her closer and kissed her with passion. She knew he was aroused, and kissed him back with equal passion. She had fantasized about lying naked with him on the furry animal skins she had seen on his bed, which was larger than hers. "Let's go see your furs."

Chapter 25

John and Teyla hated to think of Rodney by himself, while everyone else was having fun. They went to his lab, with a bottle of Roos wine. He was at his computer, but staring into space. "Hey, buddy!" said John. "We miss you at the party!"

"I'm sure no one cares," he said sadly.

"Woolsey wonders where you are," John lied.

"Really?" Rodney said. "Wish him happy birthday from me."

"Jennifer has not been seen," said Teyla.

"That's not it..." He stopped. "Yes it is. I won't lie. I assumed she would be there with a new man."

"Well, she's not, so quit being unsociable!" John said, handing him a glass of wine.

Rodney raised the glass and said, "To Woolsey!" taking a big drink, which made him cough and grimace. "I forgot how potent this stuff is," he said, taking another drink and looking happier already.

They went back to the party, a tipsy Rodney in tow. "Where's Chewbacca," he asked, pronouncing it more like "Shoe-bah-sha."

"Better slow down, Rodney," John said. "I'm not carrying you home!"

"Ronon and Amelia were sitting over there, but I do not see them now," Teyla said.

"They're probably sparring," Rodney said, pronouncing it "shparring."

"Or something similar," John said. Teyla smiled, Rodney looked confused, then said, "Oh!"

The next morning, the mess hall had extended breakfast hours to accommodate late, and hungover, sleepers. Teyla was having a quick bite before heading to New Athos to pick up Torren.

Ronon and Amelia joined her, their trays loaded with food. Ronon's plate was heaped even higher than usual. Amelia looked radiant, and Ronon looked more relaxed than Teyla had ever seen. She looked at them with a knowing smile.

"What?" Ronon said.

Amelia looked down, blushing. Teyla just kept smiling.

John and Rodney came in a little later. John looked ragged, Rodney looked even worse.

"Oh my head!" Rodney was saying. "I think I have an aneurysm."

"More like a "wine-ism!" said john.

"You both look like shit!" Ronon said, laughing.

"Always got to have a smart ass!" John said, also noticing Ronon's calmer look.

Food and coffee helped them both, Rodney drinking a whole pot by himself.

"I had a dream last night," said Rodney. "I was singing on a stage, then walking down a hall with you two," indicating John and Teyla.

"That was no dream," replied John. "You were up on a table, singing happy birthday to Woolsey. Then we walked you to your quarters, singing all the way down the hall!"

Rodney turned red and laid his head on the table. Then he said, "I remember Teyla pulling off my shoes."

"Yes," she replied. "I hope you changed your socks!"

Everyone had a day off in honor of Woolsey's birthday. He had not been seen, and they all remembered him laughing loudly, and telling a rather rude joke-not like him at all!

Rodney went to lay down, just in case he did have an aneurysm.

"Want to practice hitting some golf balls?" John asked Ronon, with a smirk.

"No, we have other plans," Ronon replied. Amelia just smiled.

"I'm sure you do," John muttered, as he walked toward his makeshift driving range.

Chapter 26

Amelia had moved into into Ronon's quarters. Ronon had dropped the bag containing his locks, and the rings, even the one from Melena, into the ocean. He watched the current carry it down and away, never to rise. He thought of Teyla's peoples' ceremony. Once he had felt the only thing left for him in his life was killing Wraith. He still wanted to do that, but now he wanted more. He never thought he could feel what he felt for Amelia.

Amelia thought about their two days together. The first night he had carried her to the bed and placed her on the soft furs. Any fears she had harbored proved groundless. She had always enjoyed sex, but had never imagined it could be so intense. She had never felt so safe and cared for.

Things had been going smoothly on Atlantis. Little did anyone know of the trouble that was brewing, both on Atlantis and with the Wraith. The jovial mood that had prevailed after Woolsey's party gave way to stress and tension. Rodney McKay was confined to quarters, suspected of treason. Likewise Kavanaugh, who yelled about what would happen when he got away from this hellhole.

Jennifer Keller felt bad about Rodney getting the blame, also Kavanaugh, tho not as much. She had never intended for that to happen. But she felt she had the moral high ground. Rodney, like everyone else, was wrong. If he had listened to her and adopted a more progressive attitude toward the Wraith, none of it would have happened. Todd had promised to contact her, so she did her research work and waited.

After punching the wall and leaving Rodney's quarters, Ronon went to the gym and punched the heavy bag until it broke from it's fastener, hitting the floor. He would fix it later. Drenched with sweat, he took a long cold shower, then went back to his quarters. Amelia knew something was wrong. She noticed his swollen hand, and got some ice for it, advising him to go to the infirmary. But he didn't go-he knew from much experience his hand wasn't broken.

Rodney had deeply offended Ronon's sense of honor when he suspected him of betrayal with Keller. Amelia told him such things were common in the culture she and Rodney came from. The sense of honor Ronon held to was almost unheard of there.

The next time the team visited Rodney, he was uneasy to see Ronon, especially when John and Teyla left. He was sure he would be in a body cast, at least. But Ronon explained the "cultural thing," as he put it, and also assured Rodney that the team believed in his innocence, and would stand behind him. They even shared an awkward hug. John and Teyla, waiting outside the door, came back in.

The team had been discussing what had happened, and could not see Rodney helping Todd escape. Kavanaugh either. Whoever the culprit was had carefully planned and carried out the escape. Kavanaugh would not be so meticulous. But security procedure was necessary. Everyone felt uneasy that the traitor was hiding among them. The team assumed Jennifer had a new boyfriend, but no one mentioned it.

A few days later, Rodney awoke with a start. It was early in the morning, and he could not get back to sleep because of a thought that was nagging at him. He had been in the infirmary for a check up. He had caught a cold, and was sure he had pneumonia. Carson Beckett, who had resumed his position as head of the medical department, assured him it was simply the common cold, and given Rodney an antihistamine, which made him sleepy. Carson had him lie down in the infirmary for a few hours. The ever present guard waited nearby.

Rodney woke up to voices beyond the privacy curtain. The infirmary conducted a semi annual inventory of drugs, plus quarterly urine tests of all staff, to guard against drug abuse. Two nurses were discussing the latest results. Doses of a sleeping drug had come up missing. Small doses, several times a week, increasing in strength, over several months. Then no more, except for one larger dose. Dates were mentioned, and the date of the larger dose rang a bell. They also mentioned all staff members had tested clean.

When Rodney returned to his quarters, he got out a secret journal he had been keeping. He had listed the dates of Jennifer's nightly walks, thinking somehow this would help him figure out what was happening. He remembered the date he had fallen asleep at his computer, as he had been working on some important research. It was the date of the larger missing dose, as mentioned by the nurse. Falling asleep at the computer was not normal for Rodney. If anything, he had trouble sleeping, and slept very lightly. He had not been tired, and had not understood why he suddenly got so sleepy. Also, why had he not awoke when Jennifer got out of bed? This would have been normal for him.

Could Jennifer be the traitor? Could she have drugged him? Could she have been visiting Todd? She could easily have seen him entering pass words in his computer when they were working together. Did she search for the cell door code while he was passed out from the drug? It boggled his mind!

No one was sure about Wraith reproduction. Only the drones were cloned. Other than Queens, Wraith were considered to be male. But no one had examined a dead one under the leather coats, to see if they had genitals. Did they have sex? A picture came in his mind of Jennifer with Todd, and he ran to the bathroom to vomit. After much thought, he decided he should tell Sheppard. But he put it off, and then more urgent matters took over.

The super hive attack, it's destruction, and the city's flight to Earth, caused both Rodney and Kavanaugh to be released from confinement, tho still with guards. All were needed to work. After the perilous reentry, the cloaked city landed in San Francisco Bay. No one knew if the city would return to Pegasus. Negotiations was going on with Woolsey, the IOA, & Stargate Command. Todd's imprisonment had been kept secret, and Woolsey decided to keep it that way. Worry over who the traitor was faded to the back ground. Eventually the guards were removed from Rodney and Kavanaugh, who left the same day. Rodney decided not to mention his suspicions about Jennifer to Sheppard, who had so much on his mind. Atlantis settled into a new routine, not knowing what lay ahead. All were grateful to be alive!


End file.
